Tipping the Scale
by CourtneyEllen
Summary: Life had a balance. Purebloods following their customs and halfbloods and muggleborn following their own. Until the day Harry Potter was born. Then the scale tipped. Rating for now, please do not flame.
1. Prologue

**An: So this is my new story idea! I got really excited about this last night and then my friend and I worked out the finer details and I had a lot of fun writing this c; I hope you enjoy and if you would like to see more then please comment and subscribe!**

Since the days of Merlin, people held the notorious belief that individuals each contained half of a soul and once joined could become whole again. This belief was known as soulmates. Two people coming together as one. It was pure and powerful magic. Even Merlin himself could not refuse this bond between two people.

There was once a man named Lancelot and all he longed for was the love of Guinevere, the queen of the realm. More importantly, the queen of the famous King Arthur. Lancelot would do anything for anything for the queen's love, even if it meant betraying his king. She, however, was completely devoted to Arthur. She would not leave the king for a simple knight. Lancelot decided that he deserved her love, after all his years of service, so he took her. He never stopped to think about the repercussions of his selfish love.

You see, Guinevere and Arthur were one of those individuals that came together to make a whole. Soulmates. Lancelot cared nothing for the torment that Arthur endured when news reached him of Lancelot's betrayal. The only anguish he had been acutely aware of was Guinevere's. He had initially believed that she was just simply missing her kingdom and that he would make her forget about Camelot soon enough.

It was not until ten years later that Lancelot realized his mistake when the queen that he had loved decided that life was not worth it without Arthur. She killed herself. Not only had Lancelot been impacted by her departure, but Arthur as well. Despite the children he had with his queen and his kingdom, he decided to join his wife in the afterlife. Camelot was left to Arthur and Guinevere's children. The two halves were finally united by death.

Merlin had been deeply grieved by the situation. All involved had been his friends and all in the name of love. So he created a spell that would ensure that nothing like this ever happened again. The spell would write the name of your soulmate along your left inner wrist. It would occur during your birth and stay with you until your meeting with death.

No one was upset with the spell, meeting your soulmate was the best thing to happen to you. No problems arose until the blood was categorized in three; muggleborn, halfblood, and pureblood. Merlin had never meant for any witch or wizard to feel superior to the other. Salazar Slytherin thought different. His house had to be pure and no muggleborn, or as he spat mudblood, could be in the noble house of Slytherin.

Once different social classes were established, different views started to rise up. Purebloods adopted the belief that soulmate or not, heirs were more important than love. It did not matter if their children had already found their soulmate or not, they dictated who their child would marry. Arranged marriages they were called. The whole act in itself was disgusting and a clear disrespect for the magic of soulmates. Merlin did not this new custom, but he was only one man, an old man at that.

Decades past with the wizards dictating their own lives. Some would seek out the name on their wrist and others would be placed into arranged marriages. The more rebellious would decide to marry whoever they wished. Life had a balance. Purebloods following their customs and halfbloods and muggleborn following their own. Until the day Harry Potter was born. Then the scale tipped.

 **An: Once more I hoped you like this! I would really like it if someone else was enjoying it like myself 3**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Welcome to the official first chapter! Thanks for all the comments and subscribes! I had amazing time writing this! I got a new computer so I should be able to post more often! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Being born into a pureblood family had never been the easiest fate. There was a lot expected of you before you have even slipped from your mother's womb. Things like being the heir and carrying on your family's name with you hung over every pureblood son's head from the time he could walk until the time his own son walked.

Rabastan Lestrange got lucky not being the first son however. That fate fell to his older brother Rodolphus Lestrange. The two brothers were as close as ever, one would think that they were twins instead of three years apart like they truly were. Their father, Deimos Lestrange, never let Rabastan forget that he was not useful to their family at all.

Deimos believed that Rabastan was the cause for his wife Oizys' death, since she died in childbirth. Many purebloods would say that it was due to complications in birth and many other reasons, but truthfully it was because Deimos was not the name written along her left wrist. Her parents had paired her off with him because her true soulmate was a muggleborn. Deimos had secretly resented her for it, he had never met his soulmate so he did not feel the yearning for them as strongly as Oizys had felt. When her heart finally gave into the despair of not being with her soulmate, it had been shortly after the birth of her second son. Despite her children being Lestranges, she loved them dearly, she had been very excited to see Rabastan and Rodolphus was the light of her life. She just could not hold on any longer. Deimos had been quick to pin the blame on the babe and had resented him since.

Granted their father was not most loving man, both Lestrange sons were raised by their grandfather Enyalios. He believed firmly in family and would never resent his grandsons. His son was a different story all together. Enyalios had been one of the lucky ones who got paired with his soulmate through arranged marriage. Sadly, his beloved had passed a few years before Rodolphus was born. After her passing, he knew his son was never the same, only becoming crueler when his own wife passed. Enyalios was not surprised when he came back to the manor and his son had fled leaving behind his three-year-old and newborn son. He raised his boys right this time, not wanting to see them fall into cruelty and anger like their father.

Enyalios believed in the soulmate matching that Merlin had put in place, it worked out for him so why should it not work out for others? Both of his grandsons were privileged enough to have names scribbled along their left wrists. Rodolphus with 'Hermione Granger' and Rabastan with 'Harry Potter'. He had never though much to what Rabastan would think about having a man as his soulmate since it was only expected he be with him. He knew the Potters, respectable Pureblood family, though they were slowly drifting towards the light side with Dumbledore leading the way. They did not have a son named Harry though, their son was James Potter so maybe it was another generation? Ms. Granger was an entirely new name to him however, so he had to assume that she was a muggleborn or half-blood. Only time would tell.

Rabastan, himself, had always felt different with the name on his wrist. He knew, early on, that he would have to wait a long time for his soulmate to come along. The problem was not the fact he was a boy, Severus Snape had 'Sirius Black' written along his wrist and a few other of his classmates had male names on their wrists. He was even sure he saw Dumbledore with the name 'Gillert' on his wrist which could only belong to Grindelwald. At least that is what his grandfather told him. No, the problem was not that he was paired with a male, the trouble was that he could not be with him now.

The youngest Lestrange respected his unborn soulmate, but he did not think he could stay celibate until he came along. Who knows how long that would take! So, he did not let it hold him back. There were others like him who either did not meet their soulmate yet or they did not care about what fate told them. Rabastan knew that when his soulmate was born, he would be with them and without the obligation to get married, he would be able to do that easily whenever they were born. Though it was a bit strange to think that one day he could be paired with James Potter's son or grandson.

As the years passed, a new darkness had emerged in the form of Voldemort. The Lestranges were a notoriously dark family, having backed Grindelwald and early Voldemort in Hogwarts. It was only seemly that he and his brother would join his ranks. It was only a matter of time before he, Rodolphus, and his new sister-in-law Bellatrix Black, pledged their alliance to the Dark Lord and took his mark. Within months they were among the slim few that the Dark Lord's most trusted. Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape had been a few of the active members of the circle. Snape had been a surprised to Rabastan because he swore his soulmate was light yet had gone against him. Then again Snape and Black did not have the best track record, at least from what Rabastan had seen of them at Hogwarts. There were others like Crabbe, Goyle, McNair, and Nott who were there for their pure muscle and willingness to do jobs for the Dark Lord without fear of getting caught. The Lestranges were lumped in with Barty Crouch Jr in their ability to get the job done and their infamous insanity.

Dark magic was very seductive, but it comes with a price. Rabastan and his brother were paying for it after their many years serving their Lord. Neither succumbed like Bellatrix had, but it could still be seen through their dark eyes. The trio did not care much. Bellatrix was content with slobbering after the Dark Lord, Rodolphus needed something to distract him from his loveless marriage, and Rabastan had no other obligations, but to his Lord. Things had a dynamic and it worked this way for a long while, before something caused it to fall apart.

It was common knowledge that the Black line was heavily inbred, in attempt to keep the line pure. The inbreeding seemed to have impacted Bellatrix in a way that put the Lestrange family at risk. She could not carry any child to term. Rabastan would go as far to say she could not conceive at all. Rodolphus was in a loveless marriage where he could not even have a child to ease the growing tension between them. Bellatrix seemed ecstatic that she would not have to share her love for the Dark Lord with a child and Rodolphus was silently thankful because he could not bear for his child to have any of the Black blood in them. Now the burden had landed on Rabastan to have an heir and continue the line.

Enyalios had never wanted this for his youngest grandson, he was supposed to be happy waiting for his soulmate and have children on their own term. They did not even know if young Harry would want children. Rabastan finally felt the pressure that his brother had on him all his life and he did not like it one bit. He had briefly thought about having a child with someone else and then if Harry wanted children, he would disown them and claim his son, but he could not do that to his children. He would not be like his father and resent any child to come from him.

Rabastan lucked out, if that is what you would call it, because the Dark Lord had a new mission for them. He remembers it as if it was yesterday. Snape had come barreling into the Riddle Manor dining room, looking as if the hounds of hell were on his tail and looking as if he was crying. The Dark Lord had been as close to speechless as Rabastan has ever seen him. Snape was a rather concealed man and too see such an expression on his face must have been enough to shock anyone. Snape dropped to his knees in front of the Dark Lord, head bowed like a good servant. "My Lord, there is a prophecy," Severus said once he had gotten his breath back. Snape would not humiliate himself by sputtering without air in front of the Dark Lord.

"What do you mean, prophecy?" The cold, bone-chilling voice of Voldemort sounded through the room. The man could not make anything of what Severus had just told him. He did not like playing the riddle guessing game. Dumbledore had been very fond of them and he despised it.

"My Lord," Severus gestured to his head, wishing for the Dark Lord to look at his memories. The man did not wait long for obliging the man at his feet. Rabastan clenched his fist slightly in anticipation. He wanted to know what Snape had seen and why it had caused him so much unsettlement, or was it fear?

"Defeat me!?" The Dark Lord roared as he came out of Snape's head, rough enough to cause the potion's master to waver slightly. Rabastan briefly registered Lucius reaching out and stabling him. The Dark Lord's magic whipped around the room practically seething with anger. Rabastan had never been truly scared in the Dark Lord's presence before, but presently he was terrified. He had never seen him like this.

Once the Dark Lord had calm down enough he had told the circle of what he had seen inside of Snape's head. It was a prophet, not a very good one from the sound of it. She had predicted that end of the Dark Lord.

 _"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies..."_

It filled him with anger to think that someone could possibly believe that they could take down their Lord. Especially a child at that. It still did not explain why Snape had come in here looking like a dementor had sucked all the happiness from him.

"Who could possibly believe they could defeat our noblest Dark Lord!" Bellatrix's enraged voice sounded through the chamber and made Rabastan's teeth grind together. She disgraced the Lestrange name not only by not being able to carry children, but because she would willingly forsake her marriage with Rodolphus for the Dark Lord. With a glance in his brother's direction, he noticed the clenched jaw, but otherwise he was focused on their Lord. His wife no longer bothered him.

"There are only two boys that were born at the end of July. Neville Longbottom and- "Snape paused, a catch in his throat. Rabastan shifted in his chair, staring down at Snape. So, the other child was why he had come in upset, it was personal. Snape did not have any kids however. He had a godson, but the little Malfoy was not born in July.

"Spit it out Snape," Barty hissed from next to him, impatient as the rest of them. They were just told that there was a possibility of their Lord being defeated and they were not happy. They wanted to know who the threats were and get rid of them. Nothing would stand in the way of the Dark Lord's agenda.

"Harry Potter," He said gravely. Rabastan's eyes widened, and if he had been looking he would have seen his brother's do the same. That was not possible. Potters had been drifting to the light, but destroying the dark all together? That was not practically and they knew it. Rabastan was more concerned with the fact that it was the name on his wrist that was destined to defeat the one purpose he had in life for the last few years.

"Is there a problem Rabastan?" The Dark Lord's voice chilled him to his core and he shook his head before correcting himself.

"No, my Lord," he replied, knowing that his grandfather would be quick to cuff the back of his head if he shook it again instead of giving an audible answer. Though Rabastan believed that his grandfather would give him a pass this once since his world had just been torn apart. The only thing he could think was that he could not let the Dark Lord kill Harry. Maybe he could strike a deal or maybe they could convince the Potters to go dark? He could not let Harry be ripped from him without a single say in the matter.

"Good. Lestranges, you will go with Crouch to the Longbottom residence and take care of Neville Longbottom. I will go to the Potters and dispose of Harry," The Dark Lord said, dismissing the meeting and Rodolphus had to pry him from the chair. He managed to keep his cool until they got back to the Lestrange Manor. That is when he allowed his mask to crumble.

"How can I do this 'Dolphus?" He said, running his hand through his hair, tugging at the long strands angrily. Why could his soulmate be someone who would not be the direct enemy of the Dark Lord. He had spent his whole life waiting and he would not even get to meet Harry before the Dark Lord killed him.

"There is nothing you can do Basti. Snape said the Potters went into hiding, but the Dark Lord will find them. He is not going to let anyone stop him from securing his survival," Rodolphus was sorry for his younger brother. He had given up on meeting his soulmate a long time ago. Once his father had promised him to Bellatrix Black, he knew all hope of ever having true love had gone out the window. He had hoped that his brother would have it, without the responsibility of the family on his shoulders, but of course Bellatrix had to ruin that aspect of it. Harry being one of the possible children to defeat the Dark Lord was unfortunate. He knew Rabastan could not choose between his soulmate and his Lord. Death would be the only outcome either way. All he could do was be there for his brother when the Dark Lord killed the infant.

It took a few short months before Pettigrew spilled where the Potters had been hiding, having made him their secret keeper so the Dark Lord would not go after Black. Snape seemed relieved about that, but also infuriated that Pettigrew gave up his once friends. Rabastan had been hoping that it would take years for the Dark Lord to find the Potters so Harry could at least know what life was. Could see his name on his wrist and know that he was out here and that he had love before he even knew what it was. The night of October 31st came and the two parties set out, one to the Longbottoms and the other to the Potters.

Rabastan had been very protective of his mark ever since the announcement that Harry was on the prophecy children. He stared at it every day waiting for the prominent black to turn a dull grey like the one on his grandfather's wrist was. The grey signified that your soulmate had passed on and you were now alone in the world. Halloween night found Rabastan standing over Alice Longbottom, the Cruciatus Curse on his lips and his eyes on his mark. Any moment he would see dull grey and it would kill him. He wondered if it hurt? His grandmother had passed of natural causes, so did it hurt if your soulmate was killed? Would he feel it in his heart? No one would believe it if they heard Rabastan's thoughts as he tortured Alice Longbottom, seemingly without a single care in the world. He was doing his Lord's work, but it was the Lord that was just about to kill his world so he could truly follow this man after he killed Harry?

When the aurors showed up, Rabastan had been too stunned to even try to apparate out of the house. The Dark Lord had left for the Potters before they left for the Longbottoms and Harry's name was still prominent on his wrist. It was not until his trial that he found out that Harry had defeated the Dark Lord, the Boy-Who-Lived. He could have cried right then and there if he was not a Lestrange. He heard from the Daily Prophet that Harry had been orphaned in the attack and had tried to write to his grandfather to gain custody. He would display his mark if it meant his soulmate got to grow up with someone who could tell him about who his soulmate was. Enyalios had informed him that Dumbledore had already ensured the boy was with people that he could have under his thumb. There was nothing he could do about it, but he would have gladly taken in the boy if he had been able to take him.

Rabastan had no doubts that the Dark Lord would come back, but when and how old would Harry be then? He would hate him. His mark had been enough drama for the Daily Prophet for well over a year. His wrist had been plastered all over the cover for months with titles slandering his soulmate and his family name. Rabastan would kill Rita Skeeter when he escaped from Azkaban. He cared nothing for his family name, people would always talk about their insanity because of Bellatrix. He cared about her dragging Harry through the dung as if she had any right to. He was a baby and he did not have a choice in this. Rabastan did not want him to be attacked for fate.

Harry was his saving grace throughout his time in Azkaban. He only made in through every day by looking at the bold black print on his wrist telling him that Harry was alive and safe. Years passed and Rabastan slowly slipped into the insanity that had claimed Bellatrix long ago. He had something to hold onto, but it was difficult being so far from his soulmate and not knowing if he was truly okay. His mark may be black, but something in Rabastan's heart told him that his soulmate was not as safe as Dumbledore led the public to believe.

The day came that Rabastan always knew would come. The dark mark flared to life and burned in a way he had missed dearly. He could tell that his Lord was angry, but he did not know exactly why. He assumed it had something to do with his diminishing followers and the ones who did not return. Rabastan could hear Bellatrix cackling loudly, the madness very much settled in her, there was no reversal of it. He, himself, let out a low chuckle as he let the familiar warmth of his mark go over him. It mark was angry red, but it was the most he had felt in well over a decade. It would be only a matter of time before his Lord came for them and he would be able to check on Harry himself.

It did not take long for their Lord to release them, perhaps months after the initial burn of the dark mark? Bellatrix's cackling was the only thing he could make out at the time. Rabastan had been ecstatic to finally see his brother after all these years. They were both very skinny and the madness that swirled in their eyes before with enhanced, but they did not look too worse for wear. It was very strange, though Rodolphus had a soulmate as well, he did not know how old she was or if she was even born yet. It still helped to have something to focus on within Azkaban other than suffering.

To say that Enyalios was surprised when his boys landed in his front room was a lie. He knew very well of the Dark Lord's plans and had fully supported it. He had gone to long without his boys and he wanted them back now. He could say that he was shocked at their appearance. Lestranges were known for being strong men and both of his grandsons looked like a stiff wind would knock them over. He would have to correct that immediately. "Ritzi," he called, not even greeting his grandsons yet. They looked like they needed to gather themselves to being outside of Azkaban.

A small house elf dressed in a royal blue dress popped in front of the head of the Lestrange house. "What can Ritzi be doing for master Lestrange?" The elf asked politely, bowing before Enyalios. He never understood why muggleborns thought that house elves wanted to be freed. They made a living serving people and would go crazy without someone to serve.

"Yes Ritzi, can you tell the house elves in the kitchen that Rabastan and Rodolphus are on a strict diet from now on and that I will send them a list later?" He said, looking down at the elf with long ears. They almost touched the ground when she bowed.

"Of course, master," she bowed once more and popped away. Rabastan rolled his eyes at his grandfather's protectiveness. Ever since their father ran from them, he had been rather protective and like a father to him and his brother. It was not surprising that their grandfather expected them, he had known the Dark Lord in school and had been one of his first supporters after all.

Enyalios nodded, even though the elf had already left. He finally turned to his grandsons, Merlin they should be considered his own sons at this point, and looked up and down. "Let's get you two cleaned up." He decided, walking out of the room trusting the boys to follow. The brothers looked at each other before quickly following him. They were gone for a long while, but they knew better than to go against their grandfather's wishes.

Months pass slowly when there is nothing to do, but get better. Neither Lestrange brother was allowed to go back to the Dark Lord until they had gotten their bodies back under control. Rodolphus seemed to have the most trouble with controlling his body. He had constant muscle spasms and they would come back from time to time, but he slowly gained control of himself. Rabastan had trouble grasping the fact that he was not surrounded by dementors anymore and that he was with his family constantly. He only wished he could see Harry. He wanted to ensure with his own eyes that he was safe and sound.

They were welcomed back to the inner circle with open arms. The Lestranges had never forsaken their Lord with his minor disappearance. They did not sell out others like the other death eaters did to save their necks. They took full responsibility for their actions and took it with pride for their Lord. Rabastan missed being in the presence of the Dark Lord. His magic was as powerful as ever, though he had adopted a snake-like appearance this time around. Rabastan would not be surprised if Pettigrew had been the reason for their Lord not being returned to his entire glory. The traitor was always a sniveling little rat with no backbone of his own.

Rabastan looked around at the familiar faces in the room and the new ones. It seemed that many had come to join his ranks when they heard of him coming back. Dumbledore had forsaken the Light with talk of 'the greater good'. The youngest Lestrange could not help, but smirk at the thought of mudbloods following Dumbledore and not understanding that his favorite phrase was something that one of the darkest wizards in history used to say as he killed mudbloods. Grindelwald knew all about the so-called greater good.

"I would like to welcome back my most faithful, the Lestranges, who never once gave up hope," Rabastan silently preened at the acknowledgement. Many, like Malfoy, had plead that they were Imperious'd to take the mark and do the Dark Lord's bidding. He had heard about the punishment that those who had done so had to go through. It sounded worse than Azkaban.

The meeting went on like any other, the Dark Lord talking about his plans and threats while his snake Nagini slithered around on the table menacingly. Rabastan listened half-heartedly, already knowing what he was talking about. Muggleborns were coming into the wizarding world and rewriting their customs and Hogwarts was doing nothing to educate them. The Dark Lord did not want to kill them, every magic child was sacred, he wanted to educate them however to keep their world safe. Dumbledore wanted everyone under his thumb and twisted the Dark Lord's words around to make him the villain.

"Inner circle stay, the rest of you are dismissed!" The death eaters not in the inner circle were quick to leave the room. Rabastan had a feeling he knew what this meeting was going to be about. The Dark Lord had wanted one thing since his return and that was to know the full prophecy. Malfoy was supposed to retrieve it since he worked within the Ministry and had Fudge under his thumb. He had so far not succeeded, at least from what he had heard from Bellatrix who had been the only one of the Lestranges allowed to return.

The Dark Lord waited for everyone to clear and made sure that no one was around to over hear them. Then he turned and those red met Rabastan's dark blue eyes. "Do you have something to tell me, Rabastan?" The red eyes flickered to his wrist where Rabastan had religiously worn a leather bracelet to cover his soulmate's name. He could see Rodolphus move next to him, a very big brotherly move that would get him killed if he acted on it. Rabastan looked down at his own wrist and back at the Dark Lord. Of course, he would have to know if he was asking about it. No point in hiding it from him.

Rabastan slowly removed his bracelet and held his left arm out for the Dark Lord to inspect. He could hear an intake of breath from the other side of the table and glared at Snape and Malfoy. They had no reason to judge him. They had soulmates that were alive and they could be with them. "My soulmate is Harry Potter, my lord," he said, his deep voice sounding too loud in the quiet room. He winced when the pale hands grasped his forearm, thumb pressing against his dark mark as he inspected the soulmate mark. The Dark Lord hummed, before nodding and releasing Rabastan from his hold.

"Has anyone told you about how I came be again?" The Dark Lord asked, his 's' slurring a bit reminding Rabastan of a snake. The youngest Lestrange shook his head, his fingers tracing Harry's name as if it would protect the boy somehow. "Pettigrew took Harry's blood for a ritual," Rabastan resisted the urge to whip around and kill the quivering rat. He had hurt Harry. Granted it was for a good cause, but he still hurt his soulmate. "Before you kill him Rabastan, I must inform you that my current appearance is because of Harry. It seems that the young Potter does not consider himself to be my enemy." The Dark Lord continued, amused by the emotions Rabastan showed on his face. His soulmate was his beloved Nagini, yet it was not a sexual bond. It was a familiar bond that they shared, a friendship.

Rabastan did not know what to think about what the Dark Lord had just told him. Harry did not consider Voldemort the enemy. Did that mean that he stood a chance to be with his soulmate, should he ever meet him? Rabastan let a little content smile slip on his lips at the thought of his young soulmate being too wise for his age. He relaxed, his fingers lightly tracing the mark still. "Thank you for the information, my Lord," he nodded, humming slightly.

"Yes, if you could convince Potter to be dark or at least neutral, that would be ideal. Another business we have to take care of is the prophecy," and the meeting continued as such. They would break into the Ministry and steal the prophecy. It would not mean a great deal if Harry did not think of the Dark Lord as the enemy, but he still wanted to hear the entire thing.

It was supposed to be a quick in and out job, no one was to know they were there. Until Malfoy noticed a group of children walking around through the globes apparently looking for one.

"Harry, this one has your name on it," a vaguely familiar boy said, pointing at a globe in the direction where the Dark Lord's prophecy was. Rabastan froze at the boy's name. Harry. Was this his Harry? They watched from the shadows as the boy reached out for the prophecy, wanting to know what his destiny was. That is when a familiar phrase rang out in the dark hall:

" _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches..."_

There was no doubt in his mind who that boy was. That boy was his soulmate. He was gorgeous with his wild black hair and thin face. He looked a bit malnourished, but not like he had been in Azkaban. Like he had missed a couple meals. It made Rabastan's teeth grind, someone had been mistreating his Harry. He would be sure to kill anyone who so much as made him up.

Rabastan must have zoned out because soon enough he heard Bellatrix's cooing voice as she taunted Harry. She knew he was Rabastan's soulmate, but she was also crazy. He just had to hope that she did not say anything to truly hurt his soulmate. His eyes widened when the tall boy next to Harry threw a stunned at Bellatrix and she identified him as Neville Longbottom. He had thought for sure the boy was a squib. After the stunner was thrown, it did not take long for things to escalade from there.

The youngest Lestrange ended up with a girl with bushy hair in his arms, his wand pointed at her throat. She struggled against him at first, but stopped when she realized her attempts would be in vain. Even with his time in Azkaban, he could easily overpower her in his strength and his magic. It did not stop her from cupping her hands over his forearm. His eyes caught a familiar name on the inside of her left wrist and his eyes. "Rodolphus," he whispered, his brother standing on the opposite side of the veil. The girl, Hermione Granger, went rigid against him. She knew very well who was on her wrist.

Rabastan continued to hold her, though a bit looser since Rodolphus would kill him if he hurt his soulmate in any fashion. He watched Malfoy with Harry very carefully, ready to step in if needed. Though he knew Malfoy would not try anything since all members here with inner circle and they knew Harry was his soulmate. They would not dare touch him with Rabastan here.

"Just give me the prophecy Potter and no one will get hurt," Lucius said simply, holding his hand out of the misty blue orb. He need it to get back in the Dark Lord's good graces and protect his son from the dark mark. Granted if Draco wanted to take it, that was his choice, but he did not want him to be forced to take it.

Harry looked to be considered his options before holding the orb out to the elder Malfoy. He pulled it back suddenly, biting his lip. "Release my friends first," he said, looking in Rabastan's direction, though he could tell that the look was not for him, but for the young girl in his arms.

"Of course, Mr. Potter. Rabastan?" It seemed like time stopped when he heard his name slip from Malfoy. He released the girl and looked at Harry dead on, feeling the piercing green eyes upon him. He gave him a brief grin to reassure him that he was who Lucius said he was. Harry handed over the orb, his eyes still glued to Rabastan. This was their first time every seeing each other in person and both were mesmerized.

"Later, Basti," Rodolphus voice sounded from next to him. Rabastan looked sadly at Harry wishing he could stay or take him with him, but the Order was coming and he did not fancy Azkaban. With one last look at Harry, he apparated away. He swore that he would find Harry Potter once more.

 **AN: I hope you like it! The next chapter will be from Harry's point of view! I have a quick question, should I do m-preg or should I have them adopt? I usually do m-preg, but I know that is not everyone's cup of tea and it is fun to switch it up! Please leave me a comment if you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 2

The Dursley family was known for their outstanding ordinariness. The husband, Vernon Dursley, works a nine to five job while his wife, Petunia, stays at home with their beloved son, Dudley. He returns to number four Privet Drive at five-thirty on the dot and has a nice dinner which his wife spent the last hour cooking. They watch a bit of telly before retiring to bed. There is nothing out of the ordinary about it, like the rest of Privet Drive. They have their own little routine that they follow every day and it is absolutely perfect. Their little routine was broken on the morning of November 2nd, 1981.

Petunia Dursley had a bit of knowledge about her family that she kept explicitly secret. She did not want to ruin her perfect life with her sister's freakishness. Fate had never wanted what Petunia wanted though because her sister had to go and get herself killed and now she had a little freak that she did not wish to take care of. Why could she never escape the weirdness of her sister? She had a good life and now the freak son of Lily's is going to ruin it. Once she clued in Vernon to why caring for Harry would ruin their lives, the animosity developed.

The poor child was forced to live in the cupboard under the stairs and when he was old enough he was forced to cook and clean for the household that should have cared for him. He spent many nights crying himself to sleep, unsure why he would be left with people that hated him with every fiber in their bodies. He never knew what he did wrong, it seems that his mere presence was enough to enrage his aunt and uncle. Harry learned very earlier on to make himself scarce after breakfast and get started on his chores. He would never finish, but at least he had a head start on what he was supposed to do the next day. Harry found himself falling into a pattern with his family that worked for them all. He could see himself living like this until he was eighteen and then moving out and making a life where he was wanted. If only he knew that someone was already fighting for Harry to have that life.

Despite what anyone could stay about him, Enyalios was a force to be reckon with. He had just lost the only family he had and was trying to secure the future for the Lestrange line. Securing the lineage included securing Harry Potter from where ever Albus Dumbledore had put him. While Dumbledore was crazed for betraying his sister and his soulmate, he had been very successful in hiding away the last Potter. But Enyalios was not having it. He had searched for three years after his boys were locked away in Azkaban and had not found anything yet, but someone who could tell him. Minerva McGonagall. His sources had told him that she had been there when Dumbledore delivered Harry to where ever he had placed him and knew his whereabouts.

He decided a visit was in order. He remembered Minerva from his time at Hogwarts. He had been older than her by six years and a Slytherin, but he remembered how professors had boasted about her abilities in Transfiguration. His sources also told him that she had been very averse to letting Harry stay with the people Dumbledore put him with. Enyalios was sure that he would be able to convince the woman of telling him where to find the last person he considered family.

McGonagall lived in a modest townhouse in Perth, Scotland. One of those homes that had to be revealed with a tapping of a wand. Enyalios thanked Merlin that he thought to write to Minerva to tell her he wished to speak with her instead of forcing his way in. His family would be doomed without her. After hitting the front door in the sequence she had told him, he knocked on the door. He put on a charming smile when the slightly younger woman opened the door, stern look on her face. He had heard from Severus that after her husband died, she rarely smiled.

"Enyalios Lestrange. I cannot say that this an expected visit," her voice was much like a scolding mother, but he found an odd comfort in that. It reminded him of his late wife. His fingers stroked the mark along his left wrist that was greyed for years now.

"I am sorry for the unexpected visit, Minerva. I have come in regards of a certain person," Enyalios said, pulling a crumpled piece of the Daily Prophet that he had cut out. He looked at it briefly. It was an odd angle of Rabastan's left wrist before the man realized what Skeeter was doing and knocking the camera away from him. Before the end of the clip you could clearly see that his wrist said Harry Potter on it. Minerva caught on to that as she stiffened and quickly invited him in.

"How do you know that I know of Mr. Potter's location?" She asked immediately after the door slammed shut. Enyalios was a little proud that she sounded so protective over Harry. A motherly instinct in her that had not fully come to be when her husband was alive. He knew that if she would not tell him that she would take care of Harry when he got to Hogwarts.

"I have my sources Minerva. I need to know where Harry is," he said, not trying to be threatening. He did not want to give her a reason not to like him or try to sway Harry away from his true family.

"You cannot take him from the home, Enyalios. Albus put blood wards on the house. It is the safest place for Harry right now, especially with enraged death eaters still running around," Enyalios was a bit offended that she though that he would not protect Harry if he did have him. Sensing the offense, he could have taken, Minerva quickly continued "Not that I doubt your efforts. Besides the blood wards would tell Dumbledore that Harry was taken from the home and you would be the first suspect," she said grimly, holding up the clipping with his grandson's mark displayed to the entire wizarding world.

Enyalios started to think. He had planned to take Harry and treat him like one of his own and bring him up right. The blood wards put that plan in the rubbish bin however since he could not remove the blood wards from the house. He had never been excellent in charms, that was more of Rabastan's passion. He hummed to himself before snapping his fingers.

"Can you take me to the home?" Weariness was written clear on Minerva's face. She did not want any harm to come to Enyalios or Harry because of some harebrained scheme. "Not to take him of course! I want to know him though. Send him letters and presents on his birthday. He is Rabastan's soulmate, I have the right to show him a bit of family in whatever horror Dumbledore had put him," Enyalios continued knowing what she was going to say to his request.

Minerva's heart cried a bit for the older man. He had the majority of his family taken from him and he still wants to do the best for his grandson's family. She had to respect that, even if Enyalios was a death eater. She knew he would do nothing to harm Harry, Enyalios had been an advocate for soulmate pairings and had been lucky to end up with his own. He did not like it when people went against their marks. She stroked hers fondly at the thought of her late husband.

"I will take you," she held up her hand to stop him from thanking her. "Only in the cover of night however, lest someone be watching us," she said, thinking of the squib on the street that Dumbledore had employed to watch Harry. She was sure that she did not even doing anything when those horrid muggles hurt Harry, which she had no doubt happened.

Enyalios nodded his head and thanked her. He would get to know Harry and teach him from afar. It did not matter the distance as long as he did not grow up hating everything that Rabastan is. He would never allow his grandson to be hurt that way. Rabastan had been very faithful to Harry in the last six years since he joined the Dark Lord's side. Maybe he could hassle the guards at Azkaban to allow Basti to write Harry a letter for one of his birthdays?

In the cover of night, a mute 'pop' sounded in the quiet Privet Drive. Most families were in for the night, either watching telly or eating dinner with their families. Minerva sneered a bit at the horrid street. No magic child should be in a household that regard normativity over human nature. "Try to keep close Enyalios, these muggles like to run their mouths if one thing is out of place," she said softly, walking towards the familiar house she had been to barely three years before hand.

Enyalios was stunned. Muggles? Dumbledore had actually placed the 'savior' of the wizarding world with muggles? "What is this supposed to humble him?" He scoffed, following behind the woman as she led him further down the street. He caught her nod before she casted a concealment charm over them. He looked at her with amusement on his face.

"I figured you would actually want to see Harry and you can only do that up close," she huffed at his amusement, though he knew that she wanted to check on the young boy as well. As they drew closer to the house, Enyalios could feel the power surrounding it and within the small house. Within the house was Harry's magic and it made his own curl in content because Rabastan would be with someone who was magically competent. Harry was far from a squib. His magic felt almost like the Dark Lord's.

"Seems like a birthday party is going on," Minerva commented as she stood up close to the living room window inspecting inside. Enyalios stepped up next to her, his eyes instantly catching on a dark haired boy and what he saw made him growl slightly. There were two children playing a game, all the others sitting on the sideline cheering for the bigger of the two boys. It was some kind of statue game where you had to stand still. The chubbier kid was wobbling a bit while the skinny kid stood rim rod straight. Well until a rather plump woman hit the skinny one with her umbrella, knocking him down. The kids cheered running to the baby whale as the skinny kid held his shin, but resisted crying.

"His eyes," Enyalios whispered, his face hardening when he realized this skinny kid was Harry Potter. He also realized that he was not just skinny, he was malnourished. These muggles were not feeding him. The more Enyalios watched, the more he wanted to storm in a kill everyone. The horse-like woman handed out cake, the baby whale getting two pieces while Harry just watched on. A mountain of presents was opened next while Harry was forced to clean the kitchen, which Enyalios could only guess at since Harry was gone for twenty minutes and came back with his shirt wet. The last straw had been when the horse woman led the gaggle of boys upstairs and the father whale shoved Harry into the cupboard under the stairs and locked it before going up the stairs.

Enyalios does not know how Minerva was able to hold him from going storming in the house, but he really should not be surprised since she was a very strong woman. He wanted to go in there and kill everyone.

"I will kill them," He snarled, fighting against Minerva's hold, but he knew she would not be letting go until he was not threatening any lives.

"You will not! Harry needs you and you are no help in Azkaban!" Her voice broke through the murderous rage and he slowly calmed down. His chest heaved as he thought of poor Harry in his wet clothes and holding his bruised shin in the dark while the baby whale had his friends over.

"Who are they to him," he asked a full ten minutes after the whale went upstairs. He figured one of them had to be related to Lily Evans, but they all look nothing like her, at least from what Rabastan had told him of her apperance. Hopefully Dumbledore had not just put him at some random Muggle's house.

"The skinny woman is his aunt, the humongous man is his uncle, and the chubby child is his cousin," Minerva told him easily, slowly releasing her hold him. She did not want him to go in there and going on a killing spree. She is sure that he has done worse when he served under the Dark Lords and got away with it.

Enyalios nodded, taking in the information. He would keep them alive for now, Rabastan will want to handle them once he was freed from Azkaban. "Can owls get through the wards?" He questioned, remembering why they came here in the first place. If he was able to get this close to house without any Aurors showing up to arrest him surely his owl could deliver some presents to Harry.

"They have to be keyed into the wards. Only Hogwarts' owls are keyed into the wards. Albus said something about making sure fan mail could not get to him," Minerva did not sound too happy with Harry being cut from the wizarding world. Enyalios did not either. He should know who he is.

"Would you be able to key my owl in or perhaps get me one of the owls that are keyed in?" Enyalios was desperate. Harry was the last person in his family that he cared to keep in contact with and could. With his two boys in Azkaban and his own son estrange, no pun intended, Harry was the last link. Harry the poor boy who was abused by his relatives instead of being given the world, that Rabastan would no doubt give him once the time was right. The balding man looked at the professor with an expression akin to pleading, Lestranges do not beg for anything, but Enyalios' family was relying on Minerva and her big heart for his grandson's soul mate.

"I am not sure Enyalios… How do I know that you do not want to hurt the boy? He may be Rabastan's soulmate, but that does not mean too much in this day and age. People can live without their other half," the raven haired woman said, looking unsure what to do with the task she had been asked of. She did not want Harry to grow up alone, it was already awful that he had made it almost four years without love. Could she really expose him to another fourteen? Then again, she, like the rest of the wizarding world, had heard of what the Lestranges did to Alice and Frank Longbottom. It was common knowledge at this point. Could she really expose Harry to the man who practically raised his soulmate to be a death eater? Minerva had absolutely no idea which would be the best. Letting a little boy grow up, all alone with no love or going against her superior and exposing said little boy to the 'dark side'. Thinking of sad little boys made her thoughts drift to Tom Riddle briefly, the boy who seemed to flourish under the power that Slytherin held for him.

"What was the fellow's name you married? Elphinstone Urquart?" Enyalios asked carefully, watching as the strict woman stiffened at the mention of her husband. It had been sad news at the Ministry that one of their own passed so easily. Enyalios had not personally known Urquart, but he knew he was a respectable man and that he loved his wife greatly.

"Yes." Minerva answered tightlipped, her unamused expression not leaving her face as she stared down the oldest Lestrange.

"Sad business that was. Six months now yes?" At the nod of the woman, Enyalios continued. "So you know how loss of family can tear someone apart. My son is the biggest disappoint to come to the Lestrange name, the only good thing he has done is give me two handsome grandsons. Now they are both gone and where am I left? I am left with a wish from my grandson that I find Harry and protect him," Enyalios said fiercely, his emotions driving his words as he fought back the urge to weep. Lestrange were always taught to wear a steel mask on their face at all times. Enyalios knew that rule greatly, but it was impossible when all you once had was ripped away from you.

"I beg of you, let me at least write to Harry. Find me a way to do this for him, for Basti. That little boy in there will grow up abused and treated worse than a garden gnome and then taught that his soulmate is evil by Dumbledore," Enyalios spit the name with such venom he was sure that even Nagini would flinch. Minerva flinched as well, but her eyes softened seeing the desperation that the balding man was obviously struggling to conceal. She reached forward and touched his forearm, not needing him to continue. She had made up her mind.

"I will do this Enyalios. Not for you, but for Harry. He has every right to be loved and treated like he matters. I told Albus not to put him here and he did not listen when I told him they were horrible." Enyalios could have cried hearing the woman's answer, he had some control of himself however. That did not stop him from embracing her tightly and holding her close to him. Some small part of him screamed that it felt good to hold someone again. It had been years since his beloved Calliope had passed on. Minerva did not protest either, it felt good to have someone hold her and not say they were sorry for her loss.

The woman was the first to pull away and looked through the window of the house as the kids came down to all say goodbye and go for the night. "Send your letters to me and I will send them with Hogwarts' owls," she answered, feeling a tad awkward since she liked a hug from a death eater. The prestigious Enyalios Lestrange had practically broken down his wall of steel at the mere thought of getting to have his family back in some aspect. Maybe she had misjudged the death eater?

Enyalios nodded his thanks, giving one last look at the ugly normal house that held a little abused boy who was already so close to his heart and turn away so he and Minerva could get on their way. 'Do not worry Harry. I will take good care of you in the absence of Basti.'

* * *

Summer was underway, kids running around the neighborhood with no care in the world. School would start back up in September, but it was only July. The children were enjoying their free time while lasted. Well, except one little boy. Harry Potter. Harry was too busy half-heartedly picking weeds from his aunt's garden to go play with the other kids. Granted, why would he wanted to play with them? All they did was bully him because of Dudley. He was the freak. He was the kid that did not even know his name until he went to school for the first time. It had always been "boy" or "freak" before then.

Anyways gardening was better than getting beaten up by his cousin, even if he could feel his skin tanning from where the oversized shirt exposed most of his neckline. His cousin and aunt went somewhere today, to some store perhaps, while his uncle went to work as normal. No one was here to bother Harry and he supposed that was probably the best birthday gift he could ever have. Did he forget to mention that today was his birthday? He was six now, not that it mattered to anyone honestly. No one cared much about his birthday or him in general.

So when an owl swooped down next to him, Harry did not know what to do. He stared at the regal looking white owl that stared back at him with confusion on his face.

"Hello there," he whispered, holding his fingers out so the bird could smell him. It had always worked with Mrs. Figg's cats so maybe the owl was no different? He cried out when the bird nipping him and held it's leg out towards Harry. It was a letter with a weird crest on the seal. The only part of it that Harry could make out was a large "L" in gold. He stared at the letter in shocked. It was addressed to him! He had never gotten a letter before.

He carefully pulled back the seal, carefully not to damage the wax too much. He pulled out the thick parchment and furrowed his eyebrows when a miniature box fell out into his hands. It had to be too small to even put a grain of rice in it! He set the little box to the side and begun to read the letter.

 _Dear Harry Potter,_

 _I do hope this letter finds you well. I have been made aware of your living situation and I am most displeased with it, but there is sadly nothing I can do about it right now. I think introductions should before I continue on anymore. I am Enyalios Lestrange, Head of the Lestrange family. I am Rabastan's, the name I am sure you have noticed it on your wrist by this point, grandfather._

Harry pulled away from the letter, looking towards his left wrist where the name indeed did lie. He had always thought he was a freak because he had man's name on his wrist. His uncle had been rather nasty about it, calling him names like faggot. Harry did not even know what the word meant, but he could only guess that it was not a good word to be called.

 _I am writing this letter to, of course, introduce myself to you and wish you a very happy birthday! Basti, my little nickname for Rabastan, would have loved to be able to tell you that he wishes you a happy birthday in person, but he is in a bad place right now and cannot return for a while. He did something not so nice and now he has to pay for his crimes, but hopefully you will get to meet him soon._

 _Before Basti went away he told me to protect you. Show you that he was not the monster that the bad people want to make him out to be._

His soulmate bad? How could that be? Harry had a lot of question for Enyalios. He wanted to know why he could not have taken him instead of his aunt. If he knew where he was, then why could he not come and care for him? He obviously cared a lot more for Harry than his aunt and uncle did. Besides this was his soulmate's family and his soulmate would always love him right? He would be safe there.

 _I could not get you in time before the bad people did and now it is impossible for me to take you with me, you have to understand Harry that I would gladly take you from those wretched muggles if it was possible._

"Muggles?" Harry voiced out loud, looking at the owl who still had not left his side. What was a muggle? Enyalios was causing a lot of questions.

 _I think I will conclude my letter here, before my thoughts get away from me. Once more, I want to wish you a happy birthday! I have included a present along with the letter though it is shrunken down so the owl could carry it. All you have to do is say 'Basti' and it will resize to the original size. I await your reply Harry._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Enyalios Lestrange_

Harry re-read the letter carefully, taking note of the address that Enyalios wrote at the bottom for Harry to reply back to. He then turned to face the owl "Is that what you are waiting for? Me to respond?" The owl hooted softly and Harry took that as a positive answer. The raven haired boy picked up the small box from before and looked at carefully. "Basti," he whispered scared that Enyalios had lied to him. The jade eyes widened before thin glasses when the box grew ten times its previous size and sat in his lap. It was not a huge box, only about the size of a hat box that his aunt Petunia kept her Sunday best hats in.

The six-year-old carefully open the box and looked at the various items within. The first thing he pulled out was a necklace, a large pendant at the end of it. The crest from before was engraved in the stone of the pendant in silver. He traced the engraving carefully and placed it carefully to the side. Next was two pictures which to Harry's surprise moved around and interacted with him. The first one was of two boys, one of them grinning widely holding up a letter and bouncing around. The other was a little sullen looking, but looking excited all the same. Harry could tell they were brothers from the almost identical faces and black eyes. He turned it over carefully and looked at the familiar scripture on the back.

 _Rodolphus: Eleven, Rabastan: Eight_

 _Rodolphus get his Hogwarts letter._

Harry quickly flipped the picture over and stared at the younger boy. He was older than Harry in the picture, but he still looked nice. Not like the older kids that Harry knew. Both boys in the picture waved at Harry and he waved back shyly. This was his soulmate and his soulmate's older brother apparently. His heart fluttered knowing more about his soulmate other than his name. Harry moved on to the next picture and grinned back at the grinning men. They were both older now, Harry instantly recognizing Rodolphus' big nose. He giggled at the thought, though kept his thoughts to himself. The photos seemed to be able to interact with him as well and he did not want to be rude to his soulmate's brother.

The other boy had to be Rabastan a large grin on his face. They were dressed similarly to each other, dark pants and black button down shirts. Only their sleeves were rolled up slightly. Harry furrowed his eyebrows at the weird looking mark on both of their forearms. His soulmate had a tattoo? Harry could not help his eyes flicking down to see his own name written on Rabastan's wrist. He smiled happily and flipped the picture over carefully.

 _Rodolphus: Twenty-five, Rabastan: Twenty-two_

 _Bellatrix and Rodolphus' Wedding._

Harry's confusion only grew more as he turned the picture over and looked at Rodolphus' wrist. It did not read Bellatrix. The older brother caught Harry's gaze and smiled sadly at the young boy, nodding to confirm that he did not marry his soulmate.

"I am sorry," he whispered to the picture, Rodolphus continuing to smile sadly and Rabastan looking confused at why the jade eyed boy would be sorry. Harry set the pictures next to the locket and carefully pulled out a journal, opening it to see no writing in it yet. He nodded slightly at the gift placing it down and grabbing the last thing. His heart clenched at the picture. It was a picture of his mum. At least he believed since his aunt did not like talking about his mum a lot. She was standing with a man who look remarkable like himself, a curly brown haired man who a silly grin on his lips. He reminded Harry of when a dog would loll their tongue out of their mouth. Lastly was a tall man with a hooked nose who looked like he both hated and loved being where he was at the current moment.

Harry quickly turned over the picture to see if Enyalios wrote who was with his mother, but the back was clean of writing. He was a bit saddened as he looked in the box and there was no note to help him know who was in the picture. He quickly put the items back in the box, leaving the locket out. He felt as if Enyalios gave it to him for a reason. He quickly put it on and tucked it under his shirt.

"Stay there," he told the owl, even though the bird had been there the entire time. He rushed the box back to his cupboard and hid it under his 'bed' before grabbing a piece of paper and a pencil of Dudley's. He scribbled a messy letter back to Enyalios and found an envelope and sealed it. He wished he had a wax seal like Enyalios did. He returned to the owl and held out the letter. "Can you take this to Enyalios Lestrange?" He asked concerned that it would not get to the man. He needed to at least thank him for the gifts. It would be rude not to. Harry watched the bird go soaring into the sky and quickly got back to his chores so his uncle would not beat him too bad when he got home. The pendant hung warmly against his chest putting a smile on Harry's face as he remembered Enyalios' gifts and letter. This had been the best birthday he had ever had.

* * *

Despite the Dark Lord being gone along with his grandsons, Enyalios was still a rather busy man. He was a very prominent member of the Wizengamot where many noble families held seats. He held at least two seats along with Lucius Malfoy. They both were death eaters yet they did not get arrested by the aurors. Malfoy had been able to play the Imperius curse card while Enyalios did not have the mark personally. It had been a tactic that their Lord thought of before he started to lose his mind. Have a couple loyal members who could ingrain themselves in the Ministry while having no physical proof they were on the dark side. His lack of dark mark automatically took him off the chopping block and it was rather simple to claim he had no clue what his grandsons had been up to.

It had ultimately worked better since he could continue to work for his Lord and keep his family secure outside of Azkaban. Currently he and Malfoy were trying to write a law that would bring magical children into the Wizarding World earlier. Harry had been one of the main inspirations for the idea behind the bill seeing as he would not know anything about the magical world until he was eleven. At least if Enyalios had not been there. If children were brought into the magical world earlier than they would respect Pureblood customs a lot easier and their world would be a lot safer.

The salt and peppered haired man looked up from where he was sat at his desk to the owl that swooped through the window. He recognized it as a Hogwarts owl and it made him sit up a bit straighter at the thought of Minerva or Harry writing to him. He had written to Harry the other day for the boy's birthday and had been anxiously awaiting his letter back. Even if he wanted nothing to do with him, the boy seemed like he would be polite and write him back to say thank you at least.

He nodded as the owl landed on his desk and took the letter from the bird quickly, shooing it off to the owlrey to get some rest. He took in the chicken scratch like handwriting on the front and smiled gently. So it had been Harry to send this letter. Minerva would have a heart attack at the mere sight of this handwriting let alone attempt to write in such a fashion. Enyalios would have to get Harry some writing lessons. He hoped that he would at least be able to see Harry before or when he turned eleven. He would be in the wizarding world then and Dumbledore could not hide him any longer.

Enyalios carefully opened the letter to see the messy handwriting on the inside. It was not too long and quickly written as if Harry was in a rush. The older man scowled briefly at the thought before beginning the letter.

 _Dear Enyalios or should I say Mr. Lestrange?_

 _Thank you so much for your amazing presents! I have never had presents before, but yours are truly the best I think I will ever receive. Thank you a lot for the picture of Rabastan and his brother, he is rather handsome._

Enyalios' eyes widened slightly at the knowledge that he had never had presents before. No that would not do. Enyalios made a note to make sure Harry got presents regularly, even if just for occasions like Yule and his birthday. He smirked slightly seeing that Harry thought Basti was handsome. 'Even at the age of six and Rabastan has been hooked. I am sure the picture version will be wrapped around Harry's little finger in no time.' The old man quickly went back to the chicken scratch.

 _What kind of bad things did Rabastan do? How old is he now?_ _How did you make the box grow big!? It was like a magic trick, but my uncle says that there is no such thing as magic. I would very much like to know how you did it however. Oh! Who is in the picture with my mom? The man next to her must be my dad, but the other two I do not know. I was hoping you knew since you gave me the picture. I have to go now! My aunt will be home soon and I am not done with the garden yet. I hope you write back as soon as you can!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Harry Potter_

Enyalios smiled sadly thinking of the little boy. He was rather bright and very well written for a six-year-old, granted he still needed a lot of work. Enyalios suspected he would be in Ravenclaw or Slytherin when he went to Hogwarts. He knew it did not matter to Basti, the boy would love Harry even if he was a Hufflepuff. He quickly pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and started to write a letter back to Harry.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Enyalios is fine, Harry. You are family now even if I cannot have you with me currently. If I could take you away, I would. Rabastan is currently thirty-two years old and his brother is thirty-five. I think the discussion of what they did wrong is best left for another day when you are old enough to understand why they did what they have. This will be a brief letter seeing as I have a prompter way of conversing with you. The journal I have gifted you is a two-way journal. Whatever you write in there I will be able to see and vice versa. The cover will grow warm whenever the other has written something. Only you and I can see what is written there unless we grant permission. I will answer your questions there. Talk to you soon Harry._

 _Enyalios Lestrange_

The greying man sealed the envelope and made his way to the owlrey to give it to the Hogwarts owl. He got a nip for his troubles, but he did not mind much as long as the owl did its job. Enyalios headed back to his office, pulling out his own journal and waiting for the moment that Harry would start writing to him.

* * *

Going back to his cupboard that night was actually a blessing rather than the usual curse. His uncle had given him a beating when he saw that Harry had only gotten half of his chores done. He then proceeded to not feed Harry dinner and shoved the small boy into the cupboard after a cold bath. Harry was ecstatic however because it meant that he got to look at Enyalios' gifts and know that everything was worth it. All the pain was worth it now that he knew he had someone fighting on his side for once.

He managed to snag a flashlight from his uncle toolkit and hid it within his baggy clothes that way he would be able to see his pictures. He also grabbed a pen so he would be able to write in his journal. He did not know what he would write, but he would make use of it if Enyalios gifted him it.

Harry waited until he heard the bed creaks of his uncle before turning on the flashlight and pulling out the box from earlier. He automatically went to the picture of Rabastan and his brother had Rodolphus' wedding. The second the older of the two saw him, he began to curse. Harry was shocked that he could actually hear him. His voice was deep and laced with anger. It had a rather soothing feel to it despite the curses that were spilling from the thin lips.

"Who hurt you?" Rodolphus growled, spinning towards Harry. His black eyes were swirling slightly and it made Harry feel on edge. Why was he so angry?

"Why do you care?" Rabastan asked, looking at his brother in confusion. He still did not know why his brother cared so much about a little kid. It was not even like he was his soulmate. Hermione sounded like a female name.

"Look at his wrist dragon dung," Rodolphus cupped the back of Rabastan's head, the younger crying out in protest as he took a look at Harry's wrist. The raven boy held it higher for him to read clearly. Rabastan's eyes widened as he stared at his wrist and then at his own. Then the anger was back tenfold, only now it was both brothers.

"Who dare lay a finger on you?" Rabastan's voice was a bit higher than his brother's, but laced with an edge of danger if he did not get his answers. It made something in Harry curl. He knew that his soulmate would never hurt him, but as a little kid he could only help, but they were mad at him.

"I am sorry," he whimpered, propping the picture up and hiding his face in his hands. He had made them both mad and he had not ever met them before, there was no way that Rabastan was going to want anything to do with him.

"We are not angry with you love, but with the people who hurt you," Rabastan whispered, the danger gone from his voice and replaced with something that Harry could not describe with his six-year-old vocabulary. "Please do not tell me your parents did this to you," Rabastan continued, clenching his fists. James Potter was always an ass in school, but he did not think he would actually hurt his son in any way.

Harry shook his head, tears falling down his face slowly. "Not them, they dead. My aunt and uncle," both Lestrange brothers were shocked to hear Harry's words. James and Lily Potter dead? They had just gotten married around the time of Rodolphus' own. They definitely did not have a son who was four years old.

"What year is it Harry?" Rodolphus recovered first, wondering how long it had been since this memory was created.

"1986, I turned six today," Harry said, a bit of a smile coming on his face when he remembered the wonderful gifts that Enyalios had given him.

Both brothers smiled at the younger of the three and wished him a happy birthday. They both knew that it was bit disorientating to just find out that they were eleven years into the future with a six-year-old Harry Potter that certainly did not exist when Rodolphus had his wedding.

"Do you know where we are?" Rabastan asked next, wanting to cry at the shake of Harry's head. He held his brother's hand tightly, giving it a quick squeeze. They could be dead for all they knew and this was all they would get of Harry.

"Enyalias said that you did a bad thing and now you are in a bad place," Harry mumbled shyly, biting his lip. Rabastan snorted softly at the mispronouncing of his grandfather's name.

"EnyaliOs, love," Rabastan corrected, smiling as Harry repeated it to himself a couple times while nodding. Rabastan was about to continue with his questioning but a soft hoot drew all of the boys' attention to the door of the cupboard where a letter was being pushed through. Harry scrambled when the bird flew away, tears coming down his cheeks even more so.

"Wait come back!" He hissed, trying to be quiet while getting the owl to come back. Without the owl he had no way to write to Enyalios. The man must be close if the owl can make it back in one day. Harry grabbed the letter from the ground and sat in front of the picture once more, openly crying in front of the brothers.

"Why are you crying Harry?" Rabastan asked looking at the letter intently. He could see the familiar Lestrange sigil on the wax and was not sure why Harry would cry over something like getting a letter from one of them. Apparently he knew who their grandfather was so he could not be too upset about getting a letter from him.

"The owl flew away and now I have no way to write him back," Harry sobbed softly, pushing his glasses up slightly so he could wipe his eyes. The Lestrange brothers felt helpless of what to do as their youngest cry, holding the letter like a lifeline.

"Open it Harry, grandfather probably explained why the owl left in it," Rodolphus supplied, not knowing how else to get the situation under control. He had never had much experience around kids and he did not know if he ever wanted to have kids with Bellatrix.

The two watched as Harry opened the letter and read the contents of it before a huge grin spread across his lips and he scrambled for something behind the picture. He came back with a notebook and an object that like oddly like a quill.

"A two-way journal! Your grandfather seems to be like magic!" Both brothers whipped around to look at each other, not sure what to make of Harry's words. Did he not know what magic was? "I am going to get some answers now; I will talk to you two in the morning 'kay?" Rabastan smiled at Harry and waved his goodbye, Rodolphus nodded as well, letting Harry put them back into their box.

Staring at the sleek black journal, Harry cautiously opened it and wondered what to write first. He quickly settled with _Hello Enyalios_ and watched as the graphite on the paper flashed gold for a second. He anxiously looked at the book wondering how long it would take him to answer. Within five minutes, the book was heating up and there were words written underneath his own in familiar scripture. **Good Evening Harry, you should be in bed.** Harry blushed reading the words since he should be, but he wanted answers.

 _Yes._ He wrote back first before continuing on. _But I would like some answers before I go crazy!_ Harry looked at the book, waiting for the telltale sign of Enyalios replying. Enyalios wrote back even faster this time; **But of course Harry, I will answer anything within my ability for you. But once I do, you will take yourself to bed, understood?** Harry wrote back his confirmations, biting his lip. **What would you like to know young Harry?** The jade eyed boy finally found the energy to write and one he started he almost could not stop. _Why is Basti in a bad place? What did he do? Who are the people in the picture with my mom? How did you make the box grow big? Why can't I be with you? Why did Rodolphus marry Bellatrix if she is not his soulmate? What are muggles? Who is the bad person who put me here?_ Harry stopped writing feeling as if he would have annoyed Enyalios with all of his questions. The man would grow tired of him and come to hate him like everyone else if he did not stop being overly curious.

 **You are a very smart boy Harry! You want to know all of that from a couple letters and pictures. You are sure to be in Ravenclaw.** Harry held back from asking what Ravenclaw was. **I am going to start with the easier question for right now. The people in the picture with your parents is your father's friend Sirius Black, the brown haired one, and Mr. Black's soulmate Severus Snape. He is who I acquired this picture from as he said he did not want it anymore and knew of my plans to write to you.** **He is a professor at Hogwarts so you will meet him before too long.**

 _Rodolphus went to Hogwarts!_ Harry wrote happily, finally able to understand something out of all the questions he had. **Yes, he did, so did Basti and your parents and so will you. The next couple questions go hand in hand some bear with me yeah?** Harry nodded, giggling when he realized that Enyalios could not see him and wrote a simple yes to keep him talking. **I made the box bigger with magic.** Harry almost started to write that magic was not real, but Enyalios wrote faster than he could. **I am a wizard Harry and so are you. We all our wizards and your mother was a witch. They could all do magic and you can too, just not yet since you do not have control of your magic. That is why you go to Hogwarts. Hogwarts is a magical school that young witches and wizards go to so they can learn magic. Muggles are non-magical people, like your aunt and uncle. They are muggles because they cannot do magic.**

 _Is the bad man who put me here a wizard?_ It did not take Harry too long to accept the fact that Enyalios was telling the truth. It made a lot of sense seeing as there had been incidents were things happen and he did not know how to explain them happening. **Yes. He is a wizard. His name is Albus Dumbledore and he is why I cannot take you to Lestrange Manor with me. He put a spell on your aunt's home that binds you there because of the blood you share with your mother and her. If I take you away, Dumbledore will know and he will know it is me. Harry there is something you must know. The Lestranges are not a 'nice' family. We do what we need for what we believe in. Dumbledore believes that there is a Light and Dark to magic and that we fall on the dark end of the spectrum.** Harry felt insulted that this man he had never heard of thought bad of the only people who had shown Harry kindness.

 _Am I allowed to know what Basti did now?_ Harry wrote shyly, wanting to know why his soulmate was in a bad place. Rabastan did not seem like a bad man so he should not be punished for something. Rabastan and Rodolphus were good, not bad. **Not yet Harry. You are much too young, maybe when you are eleven I will tell you. Best to tell you before the rest of the wizarding world contorts the story into something that will make you hate him.** Harry blinked at the pages. Him hate Rabastan? He had not even met him truly and he was already in love with him. He felt protected just of the thought of Rabastan. No one would hurt him if he had Rabastan around. _Okay… What about Rodolphus and Bellatrix?_ He still had one more question left to be answered.

 **Rodolphus' father Deimos does not believe in soulmate, especially after his wife passed away after having Rabastan. So he set his eldest son up with the first person to offer. Bellatrix Black was the first one to be offered up. Many purebloods do not follow the ways of soulmates anymore.** _What's a pureblood?_ Harry wrote curious at the term. He had not heard it before. **A pureblood is any wizard born from two pureblood wizards. A muggleborn is a witch or wizard born to two muggle parents. A half-blood is any person who falls in between.** _Which am I?_ **You are a half-blood Harry. Your father was a pureblood and your mother a muggleborn. Now that is enough questions for tonight.** **You must go to sleep.** _Okay. Goodnight Enyalios._ **Goodnight Harry.** Harry went to sleep that night feeling happier than he had in a long time. His sixth birthday had been his favorite yet.

* * *

The morning of July 31st 1991 came before Harry could even believe. Today was the day he would get his Hogwarts letter! Enyalios had told him that someone would most likely deliver it to his home and then take him to Diagon Alley. Harry had asked if he would be there when he went, the journal always present with Harry so he could easily tell the older wizard where they were, and Enyalios answered with a simple "We will see."

All morning Harry had been jittery waiting for the post to come so he could grab his letter. He did not think someone would actually hand deliver the letter since Rabastan and Rodolphus said that they got theirs delivered just by an owl. He was ready either way. He was ready to get his letter and go to Hogwarts and actually do magic. He was also eleven now so he would be able to hear why Basti was in the bad place. Enyalios had never slipped in his talk with Harry about how he was too young, but he had promised to tell him before he went to Hogwarts so no one else could tell him the story. Apparently it was not good either way, but people liked to exaggerate.

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts when his uncle's fist collided with the back of his head, knocking his glasses from his nose. "Get the door boy!" The plump man hollered probably alerting anyone at the door that there was abuse going on in the house, but no one seemed to care. No one in the neighborhood said anything. They just liked to gossip. Harry hurried to the door after picking up his glasses and opened it quickly. He broke out into a grin seeing a woman in robes and a pointy hat.

"Good Morning Mr. Potter, my name is Minerva McGonagall and I have this for you," Harry beamed as he grabbed the familiar letter and opened it excitedly.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mr/Ms. Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

Harry looked at the next page eyes skimming over what he already knew. Merlin he had read most of these books already! When he had turned eight, he begged Enyalios for books. Books about anything really, anything about magic. He had not realized that Enyalios had sent him the entire first year reading selection and some. Maybe he was trying to give Harry a one up since a lot of the students would not be at the disadvantage that he was being raised by muggles.

"I am also here to take you to Diagon Alley," Minerva smiled softly watching the boy scramble to his cupboard to grab something. The older woman did not have a chance to see what it was before a walrus like man came waddling in from the dining room.

"Who was it freak!?" The whale shouted, his face from the exertion it must have taken to walk five steps away from his breakfast. Minerva curled her lip up slightly in disgust. She had no problem with muggles but she knew what these ones did to Harry. The boy was still on the rather skinny side despite Enyalios ensuring her that he was making sure that Harry was fed and nourished.

"My name is Minerva McGonagall and I am a professor at Hogwar- "

"You are one of those freaks! Get out of my house!" He wailed at her, wagging his fat finger at her. She sneered and shook her head.

"Come along Harry." She said simply, nodding for the young boy to follow her out of the house and closed the door behind her. She grabbed his hand gently and quickly apparated them to the Leaky Cauldron. The small boy stumbled slightly, but seemed to maintain his bearings a lot better than other students she had done this with. They walked into the dark pub and headed towards the back.

"Minerva!" A deep voice called and the witch stiffed slightly. She turned on her heel to look at the mostly bald man and shook her head slightly.

"You could not stay away for one day could you Enyalios." At the man's name, Harry perked up and look at the man in front of them. He looked at the man in front of him with a practically bald head and swirling black eyes that all Lestranges must own. He kept his composure until he saw the Lestrange family ring on the man's finger and then he knew it had to be him.

"Enyalios!" Harry smiled brightly, shooting into the man's arms and wrapping his around his neck tightly. Enyalios laughed softly at the young boy's antics, but held him close as he could. He held him extra tight for Basti, but Harry did not seem to care much. Minerva watched the display carefully, feeling her heart flutter watching Enyalios embrace the young boy as if he was his own. Enyalios had always been a secretly kind Slytherin. He was the type who could bully a Hufflepuff into crying for six hours to helping a younger snake with their potions homework. Minerva shook her head. She could not be having these thoughts about a death eater, could she?

"Harry we must be going, Enyalios you may join us if you want," She cleared her throat, breaking up the family moment. Enyalios stood from his chair and made to walk towards the alley, but Harry tugged him back. Both adults looked at the young boy confused.

"I refuse to go until you tell me where Basti is." Harry said simply, making Enyalios sigh and Minerva shift uncomfortably. Harry was still much too young to know the harsh truth of his soulmate. He was only a boy.

"Harry I will tell you later, I promise," Enyalios said, trying to tug the boy along, but the boy was just like his father. Stubborn.

"You said you would tell me before I go into the Wizarding World and to my knowledge Diagon Alley is a part of that Wizarding World," Harry said fiercely a glint in his eye that told Enyalios that he would not get out of this. Minerva hid her smile behind her hand as she looked at the two males.

"Maybe I will make a Slytherin out of you yet Harry. Minerva," Enyalios nodded, pulling Harry up the stairs towards the room he had rented for the day. He had planned to tell Harry, but seeing him in person made that reality a bit too real.

Harry let himself be led upstairs and took a seat in the closest chair that he found once he was in the room. He wanted to know what was up with Rabastan. He had wanted to know for five years now.

"Do you have the picture from Rodolphus' wedding on you?" Enyalios asked softly, looking at Minerva as Harry fumbled with his journal for the familiar picture. He was never too far from it. It was the last time Rabastan had a picture taken of him. The closest that Harry could get to the real Rabastan. Harry reluctantly handed it to Enyalios and watched him carefully. It warmed the older man's heart to see the boy so protective of his grandsons, even if it was just a picture.

"Basti show your arm," he said simply, turning the picture so Harry could see both of the brother's arms. They had known the day would come that Harry would have to be told and Rabastan looked a bit sullen about it. "You see that mark Harry?" Harry nodded his head carefully, not sure where this was going. Minerva watched intently, ready to step in if Enyalios got violent. "This mark is the mark of the death eaters, people who follow the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord was the one who killed your parents and tried to kill you," Enyalios said bluntly, watching as emotions swirled around in Harry's eyes. He looked conflicted, like any kid should be, but he also had this air of understanding that made Enyalios and Minerva a bit uncomfortable. Harry nodded for Enyalios to continue after a couple minutes.

"On the night that the Dark Lord went to your home, Rabastan, Rodolphus and Bellatrix, along with another Barty Crouch Jr. were sent to the Longbottoms. You see there was this prophecy and you and another boy Neville fit the description of the child. The Dark Lord was paranoid and he wanted you both gone. So he sent Basti to the Longbottoms and he went to your home." Enyalios could feel his heart beating faster explaining this to Harry. No kid should ever have to have this explained to them. He wondered how Augusta Longbottom managed to explain to Neville what happened to his parents.

"Did they kill the Longbottoms?" Harry asked softly, his eyes not leaving the picture where Rabastan and Rodolphus were listening intently to their grandfather. Since the photo predated the attack, they had no memory of what they did and they wanted to know as bad as Harry.

"No, but they might as well have. They tortured Neville's parents, Alice and Frank, until they were deemed insane. They currently reside in St Mungo's, the Wizarding World hospital. Neville is in your year, but he might not take to nicely to you having his parents' torturer as a soulmate so be wary." Harry nodded, rubbing Rabastan's name on his wrist, wondering if the real one would be able to feel it.

"Where is Basti now?" Harry asked after they sat in silence for a while. Rodolphus was comforting Rabastan in the picture, not sure if they were alive or dead since Enyalios did not finish the story. Harry was just as nervous to hear the ending, granted his mark was not grey like Enyalios' or Professor McGonagall's.

"Bellatrix, Rabastan, and Rodolphus were all captured by the Ministry of Magic and are serving a life sentence." Enyalios' eyes flickered to Minerva briefly before continuing on. "I do not believe they will be there for much longer. The Dark Lord has plans," Harry looked at Enyalios and bit his lip, nodding once.

"I do not want to fight."

"What?!" Both adults in the room stared at the eleven-year-old as if he had grown fairy wings from his back.

"I do not want to fight. I want a family and I can have that with Basti. If it gets him back to me quicker than the Dark Lord can do what he pleases," Harry said honestly. Minerva felt like she could faint and Enyalios was smiled widely at his grandson's soulmate. The brothers were smiling at each other as well, proud that the youngest of their trio would not stand against what they believed in.

"That is good to know Harry. I am sure Basti would be proud. Now let us go get your books," Enyalios got up and gave the picture back to Harry. The trio made their way downstairs and out into the alley. As Harry took in the sight of the grand alley, Minerva and Enyalios glanced at each other. It seems they may have underestimated Harry Potter.

* * *

so like wow this is the longest chapter i have ever written in my life! how is this for a six month hiatus! so this was supposed to go all the way to harry's fifth year, but like it is 31 pages in word and over 10k words and i had not even gotten to diagon alley yet! so this will be split into two chapters. harry's years at hogwarts will not be that important until like third year (as every story goes) so i may just write out a bit of each year just so i can have next chapter end with harry seeing rabastan! anyways i hope you liked this chapter! comment if you would like to see draco with blaise or with astoria.


	4. Chapter 3

Diagon Alley was truly remarkable. Harry did not know where to look first. At the color changing robes or the brooms?! Rabastan had played on the Quidditch team, but Harry did not think he would like the sport. It was a lot more physical contact than he wanted. Rabastan's tale of how he knocked a Ravenclaw chaser off her broom made Harry queasy and have nightmares. No, Quidditch was not for him.

"Come Harry, to Gringotts first," Enyalios led the boy carefully through the crowd of people, a hand on his neck to guide him. Luckily for them, Harry's hair grew to cover the cursed scar on his head so no one recognized him. Sure someone could put two and two together when they saw Enyalios, but that required brain cells that people in the main part of the alley lacked profusely.

Walking into the white building, Harry furrowed his eyebrows at the goblins. Enyalios had told him a bit about them, said that he should never disrespect the creature that handles one's money. The trio walked up to the tell of the bank, the oldest clearing his throat to get the goblin's attention.

"We are here to visit the Lestrange vault and to see the Potter vault manager," Minerva huffed when the man cut her off. They were supposed to get Harry's school supplies, not gallivant through the dark artifacts in the Lestrange vault. Harry was the light's only hope when you-know-who came back. At least that is what Albus told her. She did not see how a little boy could possibly stand up against the dark wizard. But if Albus believed he could then she had to believe in him. Even if Harry seemed like he did not want to fight right now.

"Of course Lord Lestrange. Which do you wish to do first?" Harry watched Enyalios talk to the goblin, taking extra care not to look any of them in the eyes. He read that it was considererd offensive before you introduced yourself.

"Come along Harry," the raven haired let Enyalios grab his neck once more to lead him. He stopped briefly to look at the goblin teller.

"May your bank flourish with gold!" He called, bowing lowly before continuing on. If he had been paying attention, he would have seen the shocked look on the teller's face. Sadly, he was ushered into an office before he had the opportunity to see.

"Good morning, I am Griphook. I am in charge of the Potter family vaults here. It is good to see you well Lord Lestrange and you as well, Missus McGonagall." The goblin turned to face the smaller of the trio, holding out a claw-like hand to the boy. "I take it that you, young sir, are Harry Potter?" Harry nodded, shaking the claw-like hand of the goblin and taking a seat between Enyalios and Professor McGonagall. "Now what brings you here today?" The goblin addressed Harry as he normally would do with any client, but the eleven-year-old looked to Enyalios since the man was the cause behind this meeting.

"Ah yes, I would like Harry to get an inheritance test, just so I can know how he should be raised outside of the Potter lordship. I would also like a history of the withdrawals from his vaults since James Potter has been deceased. I would also like to see about getting custody of Harry or perhaps emancipating him on the grounds that he is being abused where he currently is living," Enyalios spoke clearly, everyone else staring at him in shock at what the older man requested.

"This is preposterous! I knew I should have kept you away from Harry, Enyalios! Albus knew what he was doing when he put Harry with those muggles," even defending the headmaster's decision, Minerva could not keep the revulsion from her voice as she spoke of those wretched muggles. She instead made to grab Harry's arm to pull him from the office, but the young boy shot away from her.

"I want to know! I like Enyalios a lot more than I like the Dursleys! They beat me Professor. Please do not make me go back," the sad green eyes bore into her soul and she sighed heavily, placing herself back into her seat and crossed her arms over her chest. Enyalios wrapped his arm around Harry, stroking the young boy's hair reassuringly. Basti should be here doing this.

"Dumbledore had no grounds to take him from his home that night. Sirius Black and Severus Snape were the only ones allowed to have access to Harry. Dumbledore is the headmaster of Hogwarts, not the ward of every magical child. That legislative was not passed at the time, Minerva." Enyalios nodded towards the goblin for him to continue. Griphook looked a bit upset at the news that Harry Potter was being abused by his family, he was the account manager for the family yes, but they were his family, his first family. They meant a great deal to him.

"Anything you request Lord Lestrange. Mr. Potter all you have to do is prick your finger here with this dagger and let three drops fall on the parchment," Harry watched in fascination as the objects appeared out of thin air and quickly followed the instructions that the goblin told him. He watched the paper carefully as his blood spread across the paper, leaving words in its wake.

NAME: Harry James Potter

PARENTS: James Potter and Lily Evans

GODPARENTS: Sirius Black and Alice Longbottom

OTHER POTENTIAL GUARDIANS (IN ORDER OF PREFERANCE): Severus Snape, Cassiopeia Lovegood, Rabastan Lestrange, Enyalios Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy

Harry stared at the paper in shock. All these people could have taken him. Even Enyalios was on the list! Surely that meant that the man could take him if he wanted to. Harry did not see his aunt's name on the list at all and wondered why he would ever be sent there. He was surprised to see Rabastan's name on the list since from what he was told, his father was not close with the Slytherins.

INHERTIANCE:

Potter Family – By Birth.

Lestrange Family – By Soulmate.

Black Family – Appointed as Heir by Sirius Orion Black.

Gryffindor Family – Direct Descendant.

Peverell Family – Direct Descendant.

Riddle Family – By Conquest.

Gaunt Family – By Conquest.

Slytherin Family – By Conquest.

"Was the Dark Lord from the last three? Is that why I inherit them?" Harry asked cautiously, the amount of names he had after Potter making him a bit nauseous. Enyalios said that the more names you had the more powerful you were in the Wizarding World. Harry did not want to be powerful, he wanted to have a family. Enyalios could have fainted seeing not one, but two of the Hogwarts' founders on the parchment. Harry would indeed be a valuable ally. If he took up Enyalios as his guardian, Enyalios would be in charge of eleven seats in the Wizengamot!

"Yes, Tom Riddle is Lord Voldemort and he was the male descendant of Merope Gaunt," Enyalios provided once he got his shock under control. He could not believe that this little boy was in charge of so many names. Oh Merlin! He would have to provide a child for each if wanted them to continue on! Eight children. Basti was going to have a heart attack.

VAULTS: 18, see account manager for additional account information

SOULMATE: Rabastan Cassius Lestrange

"Cassius?" Harry questioned, looking at Enyalios for an answer. The older man clenched his jaw as he thought of his grandson's middle name. Damn Deimos and his entire being.

"His mother died in childbirth with him and only lived long enough to name him Rabastan. Deimos was rather bitter at the time. Cassius means 'hollow'." Enyalios said plainly, wishing his son was here right now so he could kill him himself. No one else deserved the right. Sure Deimos was his only son, but he would not get anything when Enyalios finally passed. Everything was to be passed to Rodolphus and Rabastan. Deimos might as well not be a Lestrange anymore.

"Here are those records you were asking for Lord Lestrange," Griphook said, handing the older man a folder with all the transaction history for the period he asked for. Enyalios flipped open the folder and what he found inside made his blood boil. He continued to read before flinging the folder at Minerva, barely missing Harry, and sneering.

"He had a good reason huh?" He growled, crossing his arms and letting Minerva look at the contents of the statements. Minerva was shocked when the folder flew at her, but she should have expected it. Enyalios was a Lestrange and he was known to have a temper. The witch with raven hair opened the folder, her mouth dropping open at the first withdrawal.

11.02.1981 WITHDRAWL: 50,000 GALLEONS FOR ORDER OF THE PHEONIX

12.02.1981 WITHDRAWL: 20,000 GALLEONS FOR HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDARY.

The list continued on for the next ten years, once a month a large amount of galleons was withdrawn from the Potter vaults for some reason or another. Harry was not doing this and there was no way that this could have been Enyalios. Only Rabastan would have access to Harry's vaults and anyone under the name Potter.

"Sir, who were these withdrawn by?" Minerva asked, ignoring the seething Enyalios and the strangely quiet Harry. The boy was ram rod straight in his chair, clutching his journal so tight that his knuckles were white.

"Mr. Potter's magical guardian. Albus Dumbledore was appointed as his guardian the day before the Potters' unfortunate passing," the folder went flying across the office, parchment flying everywhere as the Gryffindor Professor lost control of her magic.

"You mean to tell me that he knew. He knew and he did not save Lily or James! And to make it worse he put Harry with those awful disgraceful muggles! Oh I will have his head!" Minerva raved, the familiar lioness coming out to protect her cub. Harry was not a Gryffindor, and sure would not be from what she had seen, but she cared an awful lot for him and for all he gets in return is people playing him. Enyalios was right, she should have let him take Harry all those years ago. Enyalios was surprised by the woman's reaction, but it did not make him any less mad, getting to his feet as well and raving with the woman. This went on for a good ten minutes before the paused at the fearful voice of their young charge.

"Basti," Harry whimpered, holding up the picture of the two young men, both looking very concerned for their younger friend. "Make them stop," the boy whispered, Rabastan trying to comfort him through the picture while Rodolphus' glared at his grandfather and his old Professor.

The two felt horrible, remembering all too late that Harry had come from an abusive household and their yelling had scared him. Minerva got to him first this time and swept him into her arms, cradling his smaller form close. Enyalios would have to get him some potions to help with his malnourished body.

"We are terribly sorry Harry; we are not mad with you. We are mad at the person who has done this to you," she whispered, stroking his hair gently. The boy nodded slowly, though he did not take his eyes off the picture in his hands. Rabastan looked back at him sadly, wishing he was there to hold his soulmate. If only the two knew that Rabastan's counterpart felt the odd urge to hug someone while in Azkaban. He resisted of course since Rodolphus was not too fun to hug in a small prison cell.

Griphook cleared his throat, using magic to clean up the mess of his office made by the wizards. "Shall we continue before you destroy any more of my office?" The goblin asked, though it was not in a snide way that any of the other goblins would have used. It was more of fond way. He had a feeling that he would really like Mr. Potter.

"I want Enyalios to be my guardian," Harry said, pulling from Minerva's lap and moving to stand in front of Enyalios. "If you want me of course?" The shyness returned, making Enyalios smile softly and pull Harry into his arms.

"Of course I will take you in, Harry. Best that you be the first to know when Basti is home," Harry grinned at the picture in his hands and nodded his head. He would be very upset if Rabastan came home and Harry was not able to meet him right away. Five years was enough for him. He wanted Rabastan now. He did not even want to think about how long his soulmate had to wait to meet him.

The paperwork to switch Harry to Enyalios' guardianship did not take too long and before the trio knew it they were walking out of the bank, a leather bracelet, much like Rabastan's fastened over Harry's mark and pockets heavy with galleons. Their first stop was Madam Malkins Robes for All Occasions. Enyalios ordered Harry to be fitted for a whole new wardrobe while insisting that he "really did not mind Harry, honestly." Harry shyly stripped and stood on the little stool, watching as a tape measure measured the boy next to him by itself.

"Are you going to Hogwarts as well?" The blonde boy questioned politely, having noticed the gob smacked look on Harry's face when the tape measure came to him and measured him. Harry nodded, looking away from the tape measure and towards the blonde boy, wanting to be as polite as the boy was. "What house do you think you will be in?"

"Ravenclaw or Slytherin, that is what En - my guardian always says anyhow," Harry said, not exactly sure what he should call Enyalios now. He was the ward of the Lestrange Family so he was still a Potter, but he had the protection of the Lestrange magic. "What about you?" Harry asked, not wanting to seem rude.

"Slytherin of course, no Malfoy has ever not been in Slytherin. I am Draco Malfoy by the way," The surname seemed familiar to Harry, but he could not place it currently. He shook the offered hand and smiled brightly.

"Harry Potter," Draco's eyes widened at the name, but he remained cool. Harry was thankful for it since he was not sure if he could handle the one person who seemed interested in him being obsessed with something that Harry did not care about.

"Would you like to be my friend Harry?" Draco asked automatically, hoping the shorter boy would say yes. He needed to be friends with Harry and convince him to join Slytherin. Then again the boy seemed a bit too 'soft' to be with the cunning snakes. Draco would gladly be his friend if he was put into Ravenclaw of course.

"Sure! I have never had a friend before," Harry said, not realizing what he said. Draco looked at Harry in confusion not sure what to make of what he said. Harry Potter did not have friends? The two boys were done being measured and quickly dressed and walked out. Enyalios was standing with a tall blonde that resembled Draco too much to be any one other than his father.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. I am Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father. I am pleased to see you two getting along," the grey eyes looked down at the young boy kindly. Enyalios had been keeping him updated on the young Potter's status since he started to write to the boy when he was six.

"Harry is my new friend Father," Draco said excitedly, beaming up at his father. Lucius smiled tenderly at his son, his pride and joy, glad that Harry would have at least one friend before going to Hogwarts. Enyalios smiled as well, ecstatic to see the look Harry usually save for his grandsons on his face when he looked at Draco. They may have just met, but their companionship had just begun and it was strong.

"Let us continue our shopping boys?" Lucius suggested, watching as his son tugged the raven haired boy towards the apothecary, speaking rapidly about his uncle Sev and how he was the potions professor at Hogwarts. Yes, this was a wonderful development between the two boys. One that would hopefully work out in the end.

Getting on the Hogwarts Express was something that Harry had dreamed about for years. He was a bit nervous to go through the brick wall, but with Draco going first Harry had nothing to worry about. It was when Draco went off to find some of his friends that Harry started to worry. He was used to be on his own, he had spent five years by himself before Enyalios came along. But the last month of living with his new guardian had spoiled him. Especially when he had been so close to Rabastan in the Lestrange manor. He even swore he could feel the older wizards' magic still in the walls of his bedroom.

"Excuse me, have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost it," a shy voice sounded from the doorway to the compartment Draco had left him in, snapping Harry out of his thoughts. He looked up to the brown haired girl, her curls falling around her face perfectly. She was also already in her Hogwarts uniform, showing her excitement to be going to the school.

"I am sorry, I have not," he replied softly, breaking out of his inspection of her. Enyalios told him that it was not a nice thing to do, to make assumptions about people. This girl looked fairly nice and like she did not have too many friends. Harry wondered if he could make her his.

"Oh, well that is alright. Do you mind if I sit with you for a while? I have been running around the train for the last thirty minutes!" She teased, waiting for his permission before taking a seat across from him. "My name is Hermione Granger, what is yours?" Harry's eyes widened at the name, recalling just who wore her name on their wrist. Dolphus was going to cry.

"Harry, Harry Potter," the girl's reaction was much like Draco's, but she did not let it show that she was excited to meet him. Good, another person who did not just like him for his name. "I am sorry if I am too forward, but do you have a Lestrange as your soulmate?" He asked curiously, wondering just how many Hermione Grangers there could be in the world. It was not a common name, no, but it would not surprise him. Hermione continued to stare him in shock, nodding her head as she pulled up her left sleeve proudly showing off her soulmate mark. Harry beamed at her, almost as stunned as her that he had found Rodolphus' soulmate. "Do not worry," he promised her, gently pulling off his leather bracelet and showing Hermione his similar mark, only bearing the name of the youngest Lestrange. Hermione looked between the marks before breaking out into a huge grin. Harry found himself with a lap full of Hermione as the girl hugged his neck tightly.

"Family! I found more of my family," he smiled, holding her closer. Rodolphus had waited forever for Hermione to come along and now she was in the same boat as him and Rabastan. They just had to wait a while longer for their soulmates to return to them. Harry pulled away from the hug, grinning mischievously for a second.

"Would you like to meet him?" Hermione returned to her shocked state, quickly nodding her head and removing herself from Harry's lap, but still sitting very close to his side. Harry carefully removed his beloved journal from the backpack that Enyalios had gifted him for his eleventh birthday. It had an extendable charm on it so he could put whatever he wanted into it and it would never be heavy or full. It helped with his love of books and the amount he had gotten during their trip to Diagon Alley. Not to mention the Lestrange library! He grabbed the picture from Rodolphus' wedding, smiling as the brothers stopped their bickering to look at their young friend.

"Harry!" Rodolphus cheered while Rabastan cheered "Love!" There were always so excited to talk to him, even if it was about mundane things like their favorite colors. Harry sometimes got upset that he did not have a personal picture of Rabastan. Sometimes he would like to talk to his soulmate without his brother lurking in the shadows.

"Who is your friend love," Rabastan questioned, taking note of the girl next to Harry. He did not have to worry much since his soulmate was rather faithful to him. He would never go for another. It seemed like his only goal in life was to be a homemaker and take care of the children and Rabastan. The Lestrange man was perfectly okay with that because Harry seemed to want it so badly. True to his grandfather's prediction he had fainted when he heard that they had to bare eight children for all of the lines Harry was a descendant of.

"Hermione Granger," Harry grinned, watching as realization sunk into the two brothers. Rabastan had a similar grin to Harry's, Enyalios worried a lot about how Harry was picking up Rabastan's mannerisms. He did not want to see another fall into darkness. Rodolphus stood in shock, looking at the little girl that had been announced as his soulmate. She was beautiful.

"Gross Dolphus, she is eleven," Rabastan teased, apparently he had said his thoughts out loud. He knew his brother was just jesting seeing as he had said much choicer things about Harry in the five years they had been in his possession. He looked at the young girl, smirking at the blush on her cheeks from being called beautiful.

"Thank you Rodolphus," her voice was like angels, nothing like the screech of his wife. He wanted to listen to her all day long. He winked at her, letting Rabastan nudge him. He finally was not alone in his torture of watching his soulmate grow up.

"Call me Dolphus, Darling," the older brother grinned, watching as she blushed more, hiding behind her frizzy hair. The rest of the train ride continued as such, the two new soulmates learning more about each other while Rabastan and Harry stared on happily.

Harry's first three years at Hogwarts had gone amazingly well. Well except for the nuisances in the form of Dumbledore and Ron Weasley. The headmaster liked to stick his head in business that he did not belong in. Many times he had tried to convince Harry that being under Enyalios' care was not right and that he should return to the Dursleys. He never wished to return to the dreadful muggles. The only muggles he liked were Hermione's parents. They truly cared about their daughter and wanted to see her succeed in life. They even knew about Rodolphus and exactly who he was in the Wizarding World, but they knew soulmates were once in a lifetime. They were soulmates themselves. It warmed Harry to know that his sister, as he had taken to calling her, was actually being taken care of when she went home. It also helped that he got to stay over with her since the Grangers knew that he had his own soulmate and would never do that to either brother. Besides female were not that attractive to him.

Anyways, his first year had gone well. He was sorted into Ravenclaw to which he boasted to Enyalios and the brothers happily. Hermione had also ended up with him, her need for knowledge outweighing her courage. Neville Longbottom, a boy that Harry had made it his goal to be friends with, had ended up in Gryffindor though it did not dampen his goal of becoming friends with Neville. Draco, of course, was sorted into Slytherin with Blaise Zabini, the two never far apart from each other. Harry excellent in all of his classes, a friendly rivalry occurring between him, Hermione, and Draco for top of their year. The only real problem had been Ron Weasley. An ugly faced boy who seemed to think it was his destiny to be Harry Potter's best friend. The boy would always try to get Harry in trouble or involve him in things that the Ravenclaw was just not having. The end of the year had been eventful as well, apparently Professor Quirrell had been possessed by Voldemort and had attempted to return. Something stopped him however, or something, Harry did not really care to know the entire story.

His second year had been insane with the Chamber of Secrets opening and a basilisk running rampage. Luckily for him, Hermione seemed in the clear of the snake. He did not know what he would do if he lost her. Not everyone had been so lucky though. Ginny Weasley, Ron's annoying little sister who wanted to Mrs. Potter had died in the chamber. Apparently it had been a ploy for Voldemort to come back once more, but again he was stopped. Not before the youngest Weasley's life force was drained from her. She did survive the journey out of the chamber. Ron Weasley seemed to have a hatred for Harry since, going on about how he was supposed to save her. How the hell was he supposed to save a girl from a monstrous snake that he had no control over? He was the heir of Slytherin by conquest, but that did not mean that the snake would have listened to him.

Third year was a rather calm year with the appearance of Sirius Black. Harry knew he was his godfather and that he had not actually killed anyone. Hell he could not have been hypocritical seeing as his soulmate had killed people before. He tortured one of his best friend's parents to death, though Neville constantly said that it was water under the bridge. It was in the past, just like it was with the Dark Lord killing his parents. Sure, it sucked, but it happened and he had his own family now. A family that loved and accepted him. It did not take too long for Sirius to catch up with the Ravenclaw, ecstatic to see his godson. He was a bit upset to learn that Harry was not a Gryffindor and was in the care of Enyalios, but he could not do much about it. Last Harry heard from him, Severus was hiding him in his home, the soulmate bond being too much to ignore now that his mate was close to him. No matter what their personal feelings were, the bond would kill them if they were too far once more. Remus Lupin had also been an obstacle this year with his constant comparing Harry to his father and talking about his family as if they were the evil ones. He also seemed to have a weird fascination with Sirius, despite his wrist reading a name that Harry could not make out. It seemed as if the Professor was in love with his godfather, which he hoped not because Severus did not seem like the sharing type and soulmates do not work that way anyhow.

He was currently at the end of his fourth year and what a wild ride it had been. Enyalios had ensured him that he would be safe this year, telling him to trust Professor Moody. If his guardian told him to trust someone, it meant they were a death eater and that there was once more a ploy to get the Dark Lord back. Hopefully this one would actually work. He wanted Rabastan to be free and he wanted Hermione to get to hug Rodolphus and show him her book collection in private as they talk aimlessly about transfiguration. Harry would do the same with Rabastan, only with charms. Harry went into the year intrigued about the Triwizard Tournament and getting to see students from other schools. Well he was until his name came out of the Goblet of Fire and he branded the most hated student in all of the school. Minerva had been absolutely livid when she discovered that Albus would going to let Harry continue in the tournament. Enyalios had been no better, especially when he heard from Harry about the animosity his fellow students showed him. Even his Ravenclaw housemates hated him. He had met Luna Lovegood that year, a girl who was constantly picked on within the house for being a tad weird. They had bonded over their houses' shared dislike for them.

The first task had been easy enough, despite him getting one of the angriest dragons. He wondered if the bagman had done it on purpose to mess with him. It was no secret that he was the underdog and that it would be harder for him to win. Though that did not seem to be the case however since dragons understood parseltongue. It only took a few short words to magnificent creature for her to allow him to move forward and gather his reward. It had not gotten him any good graces with any of the judges or the rest of the students, but he had done the task as efficiently as he could. Luckily his guardian was Enyalios Lestrange and he would never allow Harry to go into an even with no preparation.

The second had been a bit touchy seeing as Hermione was the person he loved most and Viktor Krum believed that he was her savior. It had led to Harry having to bring up some random person that he did not know. It was some boy and, from the quick glance he had gotten at Viktor's wrist, he was the Bulgarian man's soulmate. Surely he did not think that homosexuality was not allowed in Bulgaria, maybe just at Durmstrang? Either way, rumors spread and Harry just ignored them. Anyone who actually knew him was well aware of his love and devotion to the man on his wrist. Rabastan was the only man for Harry, even if it meant being inexperience when the time came. He was sure that the actual Rabastan would be _very pleased_ to know that his soulmate had waited faithfully for him all these years.

The Yule Ball had gone on as well, Harry taking Hermione as his date seeing as he did not want to take anyone other than Rabastan and she wanted to ward off the Bulgarian man who was trying, for some reason, to prove he was a heterosexual. Rodolphus had been livid when he heard about Viktor, but Hermione had been quick to extinguish his fears and anxieties. Hermione was as devoted as Harry himself was. The Lestrange Brothers had gotten soulmates that were completely loyal because of the lack of love in their lives. Sure Hermione had her parents, but she never had friends. She never had anyone to talk to until she came to Hogwarts and met Harry, Neville, and the brothers. Harry had been abused by his family and despite having Enyalios, was alone for the first eleven years of his life. He owed everything to The Lestranges. Being faithful was the least he could do.

The third task had been the icing on the cake of this hellish tournament. He could feel it in the air, the magic of the Dark Lord was lingering in the air. The maze reeked of it. He wondered how Dumbledore had not discovered it yet. It was like a layer of fog in the air. Maybe he wanted this to happen? Harry found that hard to believe since he did not believe that the headmaster would want Cedric Diggory dead. The raven haired boy felt a bit sad at the death of the friendly Hufflepuff, a little too friendly. He did not need to be swept into this plan. Though he wondered why the rat looking man had even bothered with this particularly brew seeing as it only worked if you had the blood of the enemy. Harry was no enemy to the Dark Lord. He could care less what the man wanted to do. He knew that the brothers would protect him and Hermione and Neville, Luna, Draco, and Blaise were purebloods, safe from any anti-muggleborn propaganda that the Dark Lord could possibly still consider. Harry let out a hiss when the rat cut his arm, his head colliding with the stone behind him as he threw his head back in pain. That would scar surely and it would remind him how he had been the reason for the Dark Lord rising again. That feat was not scary however considering this man would need the Lestranges before too long and he would be able to have Rabastan back.

The Ravenclaw snapped out of his thoughts of that battle with the Dark Lord, Draco's silky voice meeting his ears. "Harry, my father suggested we spend the summer at the Zabini Manor, in lieu of recent house guests," the blonde said, his eyes carefully checking out his surroundings. Every Slytherin knew what had occurred, how the Dark Lord was actually back. It was the rest of the Wizarding World who lived in oblivion. Harry knew better than to spill the secret of the Lord, claiming that the cup had been a port key and Cedric had not been ready for the impact, landing on his back. There was nothing Harry could do. He did not know medical charms, at least to Dumbledore's knowledge. It would buy the Lord some time to gain his followers back and get himself together before surprising the rest of the Wizarding World. Harry nodded his head, hoping that Enyalios would tell him when Rabastan returned. He was sure he would hear about any break out that occurred with Azkaban, but he wanted to see Rabastan when he got back.

Summer with the Zabinis was spent in their beautiful summer home in Catania, Italy. Harry had enjoyed himself immensely despite not being able to see Hermione, Neville, or Luna in his summer. Blaise and Draco were good company as long as they were not making out. The two had known since they were young that they were each other's soulmates though only decided to really act on it towards the end of their fourth year. Whenever the couple had gotten too much for Harry, he would seek solace in the gardens, writing to Enyalios about the current happens. He was not told much, since he was not a death eater, but he had been told that the Dark Lord was planning on saving the Lestranges as soon as possible. Before November. He could see Rabastan at Yule if everything went according to plan! Harry was a bit reluctant to leave the beautiful country of Italy, but school awaited him and so did Hermione, who was going crazy without being able to see her brother for two whole months.

"Harry, who do you suppose she is?" Hermione questioned from besides him, nudging him and nodding in the direction of the toad like woman with bright pink robes. Harry wondered if she even liked the color pink or if she was just one of those women who believed that girls were supposed to like pink.

"New DADA professor?" He shrugged, not looking up from his food. Something had been settling in his chest in the last couple days. It usually sprung up when he would see Draco and Blaise together or when Neville and Luna giggled over some strange plant together. Jealousy maybe, but rumors would have it that if you went too long without your soulmate, you would start to lose your mind. Harry had never met his soulmate in person, but it still hurt to know that he was so close to meeting him and yet he had to wait. He had no idea how Rabastan must feel right now. Knowing his Lord was back and would save him. Harry's thought cut off once more, he really had to work on his attention span, looking towards the sickly pink woman, listening as she introduced herself as Dolores Umbridge and how the Ministry had sent her to make sure Hogwarts was running as it should. That was a big fat no, especially after last year. Harry supposed that he would not have much trouble with her. She did not seem like she would bother him all that much. He never broke the rules and was always the perfect gentleman. Oh how Harry hates the cliché of what happens next.

His classes had been going on pretty well until he got to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Umbridge, turns out, only believes in theory and while he could respect that, many of his fellow classmates did not. Many raised their concerns about it, especially the Gryffindors, a certain red head in particular.

"There is no need to know the practical, theory is all that is needed. Why ever would you be put into situations where you need to use these spells?" Harry could think of a few situations in where these spells would be very useful, but he kept his mouth shut, not wanting to argue with the woman.

"Well what happens the death eaters break into Hogwarts and Hermione Stranger and The-Boy-Who-Should-Have-Died aid their murderous soulmates?" Weasley demanded, shooting a glare in the Ravenclaws' ways. Harry's back stiffened at the insult, his arm instantly going around Hermione to make sure she was okay. Rodolphus' mark had not been as publicized as Rabastan's, but it was common knowledge for any wizard that grew up in the wizarding world that Hermione was the name on his wrist.

"Now now Mr. Weasley, I am sure death eaters will never invade Hogwarts. It is the safest place to be, even if enemies maybe lay within its walls," The look that the Professor shot the two Ravenclaws was malicious and meant to provoke. Harry would have ignored it, gritted his teeth and just continued his lesson if it had not been for the small whimper that left Hermione's lips. No one was to hurt her and not face the consequences.

"What are you insinuating Professor? That Hermione and I are death eaters because of who are soul chose to be half of?" He questioned, pulling Hermione closer to him as she hid her face in her shoulder.

"Children will raise their hand in my classroom Mr. Potter. Besides it is a fact that soulmates always follow their other's allegations. You are probably in cahoots with death eaters now, Enyalios Lestrange definitely and Lucius Malfoy," She replied snidely, Harry's temper raising, even as Hermione begged him to stop. He would not let this horrid woman drag his family through the dirt.

"Enyalios bares no mark, nothing ties him to the dark side and Mr. Malfoy was Imperius'd into joining, so I would watch your tongue before I bring up a topic of your aptitude to do your job. Especially if you cannot even read case files." He shot back, his fellow Slytherin and Ravenclaw students looking rather proud of his resolve with this woman and his fierce protectiveness of the men who had practically raised him. Word would get to Draco later about Harry standing up for his father.

"Is that a threat Mr. Potter? Detention with me later, for idle threats," she hummed, moving back to the board to go over her stupid theory. Hermione was clutching Harry's hand, looking at him with tears in her eyes, yet she knew the Lestrange way. Never cry in front of people who were not family. Harry smiled gently at her, even though he was still pissed. He was sure Enyalios would understand when he told him why he got detention. Hopefully it would lessen any punishments that Enyalios seemed fit to give him due to getting detention.

He had never gotten detention before in his Hogwarts career so he had no actual idea what you were to do as a punishment. Severus had often talked about cleaning cauldrons, but he did not think Umbridge had any cauldrons for him to clean. He knocked on the office door, grimacing slightly when it was open to reveal a frilly pink office laid beyond the door.

"Good evening Mr. Potter. Take a second, any tea?" He declined her offer, finding it a bit strange that she was offering him tea when this was supposed to be detention. Lucky for him Enyalios had taught him never to take drinks that he did not see be prepared. Umbridge's tea was spiked with veritaserum, luring her guests into spilling all of their secrets. "I suspect that lines should be enough for tonight. I want you to write 'I shall not defend death eaters.' Use one of my quills," she insisted, handing him a quill that looked much like a pen, especially since she did not give him any ink.

"How many times Professor?" He asked calmly, knowing that it was just lines and could not actually hurt him.

"As much as it takes to sink in," the way she said it was a bit malevolent, causing something to twist in warning in his stomach. He begun to write the stupid sentence over and over on the piece of parchment. She had only given him two pieces so it should be done before he knew it. It was around that fifth time that his left hand began to burn, something really wrong. He pushed through however, continuing to write like the dutiful student he was. He let out a slight hiss when his skin broke open the wound reading the damned sentence he was writing over and over again. "Is there a problem Mr. Potter?" Her smile was evil; she knew very well what she was doing to him. If this was how most detentions went, he had no idea why the Weasley Twins would want to be in it all the time.

"No professor," he said through gritted teeth, quickly writing the phrase now, hoping to get the pain over with. The pain only grew as he wrote, tears stinging his eyes as it intensified to the same caliber of his uncle putting his hand on the stove all those years ago. He had not felt this kind of pain in a long time. By the time he had filled up two pages, both hands were trembling, along with his body, as he forced himself to write. His hand was bleeding profusely now, the wound an angry red as if Lucius' hawk had scratched each letter into him with his talons. Harry suspected that that would have been less painful than this detention.

"You are dismissed Potter," the raven haired boy quickly dropped the quill and gathered his things, hurrying out of the office. He loved his family greatly, but he did not think he could go through pain like that again. It was nothing like his uncle beating him or Dudley breaking his bones. No it was something barbaric that Harry did not even think the Dark Lord would do to his enemies. The Ravenclaw stumbled through the portrait hole, stuttering out the answer to the riddle. His body shook uncontrollably and he wondered if he was having a seizure. He flinched when he saw Hermione sitting on one of the sofas, chatting away happily with Rodolphus and Rabastan. She had been waiting for him to come back. Many Ravenclaws did not sit in the common room, preferring the privacy of their dorms or the silence of the library or study halls. Hermione was the only one in the blue and brown room.

"Harry?" The girl questioned softly, looking at her brother as he physically swayed on his feet, not sure what to do. His head was fuzzy and his vision was blurring, but he did not want to worry her. No she had enough to worry about. He could hear the brothers talking to him, trying to get his attention, but the fifteen-year-old could not focus for the life of him. Harry only remembered three separate shouts of his name and darkness as his body crumbled to the floor. Seems the years of being with Enyalios had softened the once abused boy.

"I do not care what you have to say about anything Albus! My grandson's soulmate is laying in the hospital because of a person appointed by that coward of a minister! What if she had killed him? Would she even get in trouble or would it be one less death eater to care about? Ms. Granger told me about what that foul woman said to her and Harry in class and no one informed you, but the second a Weasley gets a bit of dirt under his nails, you come running!" Enyalios was enraged, practically spitting venom as he stood at the foot of Harry's bed. Hermione had instantly written him after she had gotten Harry to the hospital wing and he was there as soon as he read the words in the journal. She sat firmly by his bedside, he was sure she would curl up with him if the Pomfrey had allowed it. The picture of the brother was tucked safely away, waiting for the headmaster to disappear so they could check on Harry. Rabastan had been frantic, watching Harry crumple to the ground had been his worst nightmare. Rodolphus had been upset of course, Harry had become somewhat of a little brother to him in the time he had known him, but he had to be the voice of reason in this time. Rabastan was murderous and crying terribly and Hermione was lost at what to do. She had never seen Harry hurt this way, while the brothers had seen it quite often when Harry lived with his aunt.

"Enyalios," the headmaster started, but was quickly cut off by the anger filled man.

"Lord Lestrange. You do not deserve to be on familiar terms with me, not after everything you had put Harry through in the last two years, the school year had barely begun for Merlin sake!" Enyalios raved, his eyes narrowed dangerously. The legendary Lestrange madness swirling in the dark depths. Lestranges were very protective of their families.

"Lord Lestrange. I am sorry that this has happened to Harry. I did not know that Madam Umbridge was in the possession of blood quills or that she would use them on students. I have removed her from the school and have requested an audience with Cornelius to talk about her actions." Enyalios wanted to kill the old man, but he knew better. His Lord had a plan for the old coot and it would come through when the time came. He knew nothing was going to happen from Dumbledore talking with the minister who cowered behind everyone else. Hence why it was easy for him to eager with whatever Lucius whispered in his ear.

Before Enyalios could even retort, the matron of the hospital wing came out and shooed Dumbledore out. "Family only," she had said sternly, not liking that the little Ravenclaw had come to hospital wing under such circumstances. Pomfrey raised an eyebrow when she notices Ms. Granger pull out a picture, two men that she recognized instantly questioning what happened to their youngest. So that is how they got by with their soulmates. She patiently waited for the men to calm down before beginning her tale. "Mr. Potter seems to have suffer a great deal of shock, the intense pain of the blood quills and blood lost causing him to black out. He should awake soon, but he will be a bit weak for a while. Especially when it comes to lifting things and using his hands, but I suspect you will watch over him Ms. Granger?" The young girl nodded, resting her forehead against Harry's arm, propping the picture up against his leg so it was facing the woman. "The mark will also scar and most likely stay with him for life. The amount of damage the quills caused have resulted in heavy nerve damage in his hand and very deep cuts. Not even the most intensive scar removing charms would be able to fully remove the mark," she bowed her head, letting Enyalios and Hermione be alone with Harry.

"Oh Harry I am so sorry," Hermione cried, burying her face into Enyalios' stomach when the older man came over to comfort her. Rodolphus growled slightly, wanting to comfort his mate, but he knew that his grandfather was the closest to him that Hermione could get right now.

"It is not your fault Hermione," Enyalios whispered, running his fingers through her unruly, yet tame curls. He had never seen Harry so pale in his life and it hurt his heart to even think that this sweet boy had suffered so much in his short fifteen years.

"Can I see him?" Rabastan asked softly, his brother holding him closely as the anger dissipated and let only sadness and worry. Enyalios shifted the picture, holding it carefully so the brothers could see the pale raven haired boy. Enyalios could feel his heart break as the sob that escaped his youngest grandson. Rabastan had always been the emotional one out of the two, but that side of him had disappeared after Rodolphus' wedding. It broke and warmed his heart to hear Rabastan crying over his soulmate's pain. Their love would be strong when the two finally met.

"Grandfather," Rodolphus called softly, wanting to see his relative. Enyalios did not have the heart to make it so Rabastan could not see Harry so he simple answered with an affirmative. "Is there any news of when our actual selves will return?" Enyalios had been hiding the information from Harry and Hermione, knowing just what dangers Azkaban involved and how his boys would not be the men that they were in the picture. He wanted to protect both his boys and the two fifteen-year-olds that had become his family. He would have gladly told Harry and Hermione that the Dark Lord was planning on bringing the boys home within the next week or two, but then they would want to come home and meet them and be with them and Enyalios knew that his boys would not want their soulmates to see them in their weakened states. He casted a look towards Hermione, the young girl looking up at the older man hopefully.

"He plans to break into Azkaban within the next week and rescue loyal followers and any creature placed in there," he said, biting his lip at the smile that spread across Hermione's face. "But I do not want either of you around the brothers just yet," the young witch's face fell at his demand, knowing that there would be no fighting it. At least if she knows, Harry however would fight all of the rules if it meant getting to see Rabastan in person. "The boys will be weak and not themselves after fourteen years in Azkaban. I do not think either of them would want you to see them in such a state," he further explained watching Hermione nod her head. The young Ravenclaw understood that the brothers were dominant soulmates and wanted to show that they could take care of their mates. Besides she did not want to see Rodolphus as she had saw Sirius Black. He looked sickly and gaunt and it made her want to cry thinking of her handsome mate in such a state. "Please do not tell Harry, Rabastan especially would not want him to see him like that," Hermione nodded in understanding, kissing Harry's knuckles gently. They all loved the raven haired boy, but sometimes it was better to keep secrets from the ones you love to protect them.

"Hermione have you see the prophet!" Harry exclaimed quietly, though the excitement in his voice was obvious. She turned away from her bowl of oatmeal, looking at the dark bold of the newspaper. MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN. The image below was the infamous Bellatrix Lestrange, screaming loudly though her words were muted. Her heart fluttered thinking of Rodolphus safe at home now. It had taken a bit longer than Enyalios had initially stated, but it was worth it to know he was safe. Harry was practically vibrating in his seat thinking of Rabastan at his home, their home, waiting for him. He wondered if Enyalios would allow him to come home to see him, even just for a few minutes. Right as he was about to voice his question to Hermione, an owl swooped down with the familiar Lestrange crest on it. He grabbed it, wondering if Rabastan had written him or if it was Enyalios saying he could come see him!

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I know by now you must know about the breakout. The brothers are home, sadly you cannot come home to meet them as of yet. A special guest is spending the Yule holiday at the Lestrange Manor and it is in your best interest to stay elsewhere. Lucius would also like to pass along that Malfoy Manor is off limits as well as Bellatrix seems to have taken residence there and no one knows of your wish not to fight. Perhaps stay with Hermione? Pass her my love as well. I will still send you presents and all of that so do not worry about that, I will see you two as soon as possible._

 _Love,_

 _Enyalios_

He was upset to say the least. He had been told he would be able to see Rabastan when he first came home and now he was not even allowed to spend the holidays in the manor that was his home? All because of a man who Harry had no quarrels with! He wished he could just tell the stupid Dark Lord of his wish and be with Rabastan. Why was it so hard to do that? He was sure that Enyalios could tell him or he could tell the man himself. He was sure that he had an owl and a home to be sent to. He really should not be so spoiled, but how would you feel knowing someone for close to a decade through only a picture and then knowing that the real person was a floo away?

"That is not fair, why cannot that guest just get it through his thick skull that I do not want to fight?" Harry seethed, throwing the letter down and watching as Hermione picked it up to read it over. She also giggled at Harry insulting the Dark Lord. She knew he was not a nice man, but he had a lot of sense, at least from what Enyalios explained. She was quite glad that they had decided to take breakfast somewhere other than the Great Hall considering many would be over hearing their conversation if they were there.

"I mean it makes sense seeing as the prophecy says that you will be the one to kill him. He is, after all, a thanatophobe." Hermione responded, waving at Neville and Luna as they stumbled upon her and Harry's breakfast getaway, taking a seat on the conjured blanket.

"Damn that stupid prophecy! He should not be afraid of a fifteen-year-old," Harry fumed, Neville snickering at the Ravenclaw. He enjoyed their company a lot more than the lions, even though sometimes Harry could get grumpy.

"There is no prophecy between you and the Dark Lord, Harry?" Luna's dreamy voice, for once, was rather serious as she stared at her fellow Ravenclaw. The trio turned to look at their youngest confusion clear on their faces. "Well, you said you had Slytherin, Gaunt, and Riddle titles along with your own yes?" She asked, watching Harry nod, the wheels working in his head to try and discover what she was hinting at. Hermione, of course, got it before the two boys and gasped, her hands covering her mouth in surprised. "You told us that it said by conquest. You did defeat the Dark Lord with a power he knew not, your mother's love," Luna beamed watching as realization showed on Harry's face.

"Of course! I am so stupid!" Harry had been allowed to hear the whole prophecy when he was thirteen, having requested it from the goblins to hear. Harry had been the only one to hear it since Sirius had told him about it. The Dark Lord did not know because Enyalios did not know! Harry did not even think he had known the full prophecy when he went to kill him. "We have to tell Enyalios!"

"Harry, we cannot go storming into the manor as if we own it. Especially if the Dark Lord is there, he will kill you on spot, especially if we have no proof to show him," Hermione tried to reason with her brother, knowing that he had a bit of Gryffindor in him and would surely end up dead if he even acted on it.

"Go get proof then Granger," Draco drawled from behind the group of friends, Blaise rolling his eyes when they all jumped. The Slytherins quickly joined the quartet and got filled in on the plan. "Well it is quite simple. Get my father to retrieve the prophecy from the Department of Mysteries," Draco shrugged, leaning back into Blaise's chest, picking at the fruit that Hermione had brought. The Italian boy was still rather shy, despite knowing Neville for a lot of his childhood and having been around the other three for the past four years.

"No offense Draco, but I think I would like to get it myself and ensure that it made it to the Dark Lord so I can explain it myself," Harry said softly, hoping not to offend his close friend. The blonde too no offense of course. Harry liked to do things himself to ensure they got done. Malfoys did what they thought was best for their family.

"None taken, but how do we even get to the Department of Mysteries then? It is top secret, only a few know," The group pondered ideas but no one had come with a brilliant idea for the rest of the year. The new year brought no good, foolproof ideas either. Surprisingly it was the Italian boy to propose the idea in the middle of May of what they should do.

"Why don't we just say fuck it and imperio someone?" The other five paused where they were, staring at the darker boy as if he had grown two heads. Blaise just shrugged his shoulders at them and rolled his eyes. "If we are already going to break into the ministry and steal one of the prophecy, we might as well commit an unforgiveable as well," Blaise explained, wrapping his arm around Draco's shoulders, pulling the blonde closer to him. He was not insecure in the slightest, but all the stares made his stomach curl as if he had suggested something morally wrong. Well it kind of was, but it was better than any other idea that they had pitched.

"That could work," out of everyone, Blaise did not suspect Hermione Granger to agree with him. Thankfully everyone turned their stares to the female Ravenclaw who just rolled her eyes. "Blaise is right; we are already committing so many crimes that one more could not really hurt could it?" The others slowly agreed with the idea of using imperio to get someone to take them to the Department of Mysteries. Questions of who would do it and who they would curse began to arise, but it was quickly sorted out and within a week they were able to implement their plan.

"Harry! You said something was wrong with Hermione?" Enyalios came running out of the fireplace, much like he had done when Hermione had told him about him being in the hospital wing. He cared about the two Hogwarts just as much as his grandsons. They were gone on a mission right now and would not miss Enyalios if he checked up on Hermione. The brothers still did not know that he had taken care of their soulmates for the past four years. Harry smiled sadly at Enyalios, his eyes trained behind the man. The older Lestrange looked at the young boy confused, not even able to turn around before he heard the whispered incantation of "Imperio" behind him. His mind clouded and his eyes turned a milky blue as he stood ready for commands. Hermione bit her lip, whispering a soft sorry before moving to stand next to Harry.

"Take us to the Department of Mysteries," she commanded, following Enyalios to the fireplace that was big enough to fit all seven of them. They held on tightly as they were floo'd too the Ministry. Harry quickly casted a disillusionment charm on them as they followed Enyalios carefully. It did not take long before they had arrived at the sleek doors. The six children stared at their cursed adult, wondering what to do with him.

"Sorry Enyalios," Harry whispered, pulling out his wand and whispering a soft "Petrificus Totalus." They all watched as the man stiffened up before falling to the floor, his eyes still milky white, though that would wear off when someone found him. "Come on," he said, looking away from his guardian, his savior, and heading into the elevator. Draco, being the only one who had known exactly where the Hall of Prophecies was, pressed the ninth floor and they all stood in silence.

"Scary spell that one is Harry," Neville commented, shuddering as if he could imagine being put under that spell. The shorter boy shrugged, pulling out his wand as the doors opened and they all headed out searching for the correct prophecy. If only they had known that a group of Death Eaters were in the shadows for the same exact reason they were.

"Harry, this one has your name on it," Neville called after a couple minutes of searching, there group crowding around the shelf labeled ninety-seven. Harry stared at the blue ball carefully, reaching up and taking it into his hand. Within seconds the ball began to recite its prophecy. Harry shook it slightly to get it to stop, turning to his right when he heard footsteps.

"Mr. Potter, what a surprise to find you here. And Draco as well, you all should be in school," Lucius Malfoy's honey sweet voice echoed through the quiet chamber as they all turned to face him. He was in what Harry would assume his Death Eater ensemble, his mask however nowhere in sight. "Thank you for retrieving the prophecy, now please hand it over before I will be forced to tell Enyalios of your little escapades." Lucius the Death Eater was nothing like the Lucius that Harry knew as a father figure. Draco's wand faltered for a second though he continued to hold it true in case something was to go wrong. The entire group looked around when they heard multiple footsteps, two death eaters coming down each row that Lucius was not in, blocking them in. An ambush.

"Little hard to tell Enyalios when he is the one who brought me here. I am here to get the prophecy and give it to your melodramatic lord –" Harry's speech was cut off when a person appeared behind Lucius, her bug like eyes glaring at Harry.

"You dare insult the Dark Lord you filthy half-breed!" Her voice was like nails on a chalkboard. He could feel Neville shaking from where he stood behind him, his eyes locked on the woman who had caused his family so much pain. He had since forgiven Rabastan and Rodolphus, having discovered that it was actually Bellatrix and Crouch that had caused them to go insane and become locked in their own minds. The brothers had tortured them yes, but they had not done it to the extreme that they would never remember their son. Neville could not contain his anger anymore, being the only Gryffindor in the group, and threw a stunner her direction before Harry could stop him. She easily deflected it, but by then they were already running, stupefying a few death eaters in their path.

The chase was short lived however as they once more found themselves surrounded by death eaters, though only Harry was free, his friends being held securely by the rest of the death eaters as Lucius made his way to him.

"Now now Harry, there is no need to make rash decisions," he said in an attempt to be soothing, but all Harry could think of was how hard one of the death eaters was holding Draco, despite him being Lucius' son. "Just give me the prophecy Harry and no one will get hurt," Lucius said simply, holding his hand out of the misty blue orb. Harry looked around at his friends once more, knowing it was probably giving up any opportunity to see Rabastan soon if he handed over the orb.

Hermione watched carefully as Harry seemed to struggle with something mentally. He was not a quick thinker like Gryffindors, he needed time to decide, but Bellatrix was impatient so the pressure was on. The man holding her seemed just as anxious, his arm wrapped around her neck tightly. He had muscle for sure, though was a bit scrawny as well, probably one of the ones saved from Azkaban. When she heard the familiar name leave his lips, she froze in his arms. She hoped that he liked Rodolphus and would not hurt her because of it. With her constant yanking, she managed to catch on a glimpse at the 'H' on his own wrist.

"Release my friends first," Harry finally decided, looking towards Hermione who looked petrified to be in the man's arms. She had never been held by a man outside of their group and her father before.

"Of course, Mr. Potter. Rabastan?" Lucius said, gesturing to the man who was holding Hermione. Harry's head snapped back towards Lucius before returning to Hermione, this time his eyes focused upwards on the man. He could see the telltale swirling eyes that ever Lestrange possessed from here along with the curls that he sported in the wedding picture as well. He was a bit thinner and gaunt looking, most likely from his stay in Azkaban, but Merlin Harry did not care. He could have cried when he saw the familiar grin slip on the man's lips, the boyish look from the wedding photo coming back to him for the split second. Another man moved up behind Rabastan as Hermione moved towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist tightly as he stared at Rabastan. The man next to him had to Rodolphus from the matching facial structure. He was sure that if they were in proper lightening, the similarities would be easier to spot. Before he knew it, Rabastan and Rodolphus were gone and the Order had arrived, hearing about a break in at the Ministry. Harry dealt with their questions saying that he had been lured here under notions that they had taken Sirius and that he had been having these nightmares all year long. With each question, he only thought more and more about Rabastan. He would find his soulmate once more; he was damn sure of it.

Thank you all for reading! Wow! I never knew that Rabastan and Harry was such a popular ship! There should be way more! Anyways thank you so much for reading and commenting and Happy Holidays, this is my holiday gift to you guys! Let me know what you want to see next! Follow me on tumblr ( scarycis ) to get updates or to just rant about something! I am always happy to talk to you guys! Have a wonderful Holiday season and New Year! – Courtney xoxo


	5. Chapter 4

He was not sure what he expected after breaking into the Ministry and using an unforgivable curse on his guardian. Being taken by the Order of the Phoenix was not one of them. He assumed that he would be scolded for not telling an adult his plan and sent on his way, not taken to an unknown house where they Weasleys were surrounding him at all turns. Though Harry supposed it was better than being sent back to the Dursleys. Remus, despite being the maniac he was, was to thank for that. Though it confused Harry why he was here and not in the Lestrange Manor or any of the other locations that he could have been placed in. He did not think Enyalios was be so terribly betrayed that he would give up Harry. The Ravenclaw, unlike Hermione, had nowhere else to go outside of Enyalios, and the man had fought so hard to get him in his custody. He could not have given that up so easily. Could he?

His whereabouts were the most pressing order of business currently. It had to be a Black Family house, no one in their right mind would have a portrait of Walburga Black otherwise. This detail meant that they were either in Grimmauld Place or the Black Manor, illegally Harry might add. Sirius, after discovering what had happened in the twelve years he was in Azkaban, harbored a deep hatred for Dumbledore and would never aid him in these stupid meetings. Last Harry heard of it, Sirius was going to speak with the Dark Lord about joining ranks and getting his name cleared. That had been back during Easter holidays and he has yet to hear if that had gotten on well. That was another cause of worry, Harry had not gotten any news from anyone. Not even a howler from Enyalios to scold him. None from Hermione, who during regular summers sent him countless letters no matter their distance. He sent numerous letters to everyone, having to use the Weasley owl since his beloved Hedwig had not been seen since the end of the school year. He had sent her along to the Lestrange Manor, hoping that despite his reckless actions, Enyalios would allow him to come home and finally see Rabastan. Or in lieu of his trip to the Ministry, get to meet him.

The youngest Lestrange had been just like Harry imagined, though he kicked himself for not noticing the similarities the second he saw him. He was older than the picture, but still as handsome. That silly little grin was burned into Harry's mind and made itself well known in his dreams. He had some graying in his hair, but Harry assumed that was from his time in Azkaban since Rabastan was only around forty years old. It sounded old, but Harry had been deadest on Rabastan for almost ten years now and he was not going to let something as trivial as age stand between them.

Anyways, he had not seen Hedwig in a while and he hoped that no harm had come to her. Hedwig was his first friend, Enyalios and the brothers were family in his mind, and he did not think he could bear losing her. Loneliness started to weigh on Harry, his letters more desperate as he begged for Enyalios' forgiveness, to save him from his nightmare. He knew his actions were risky and maybe a tad unnecessary since the Death Eaters were too collect the prophecy anyways, but he did not think that his actions deserved the punishment of isolation. The Weasleys, besides the twins, were not the best company and Harry was missing his friends. He had barely talked since he arrived in this house, not even the house elf that Harry had seen briefly would talk to him. He briefly thought of owling the Dark Lord and begging him, for what he did not know, but any communication was better than the silence that had become his daily life. Harry's saving grace came the night before his sixteenth birthday in the form of Severus Snape.

The man was his professor yes, but he was also Draco's godfather and Harry's godfather's soulmate. So there was a close enough kinship that excused Harry's un-Lestrange like behavior of throwing his arms the potions master the second he heard his monotone voice. Strong arms wrapped around him and he took a brief moment to take in the familiar scent of Severus.

"Took your time, yeah?" Harry whispered to him, his voice rough from no use. The Ravenclaw was not at all afraid of the 'potions bat' or whatever Ronald Weasley called his uncle figure. It mattered not to Harry since he knew Severus loved that his students were afraid of him. It brought him a weird power trip that Harry did not want to think further on.

"With how angry your family is, I believe you would have a better time here with the chickens, brat," Severus said back, cuffing the youth on the back of his head before pulling from the embrace. Harry would not have known Severus was concerned had it not been from the hug. The raven head boy bit his lip, stubbing his toe into the ground at the mention of his family.

"Even?" He tapped his left arm, well aware of that fact that the Weasleys were standing around them.

"Oh yes, though not as much as worried," Severus said, Harry's shoulders relaxing. He was glad Basti was not mad with him. He did what he did for them. He wanted to protect his family and show that he was not a threat that everyone was making him out to be.

Conversation between the two was halted with an outcry from the sea of redheads around them. "They are Death Eaters! He tapped his left arm, just like his torturer mate!" Ronald Weasley was well-built, but his awkward voice showed he was not man like the rest of the Weasley males. He wondered in that moment if he took over the position of female in the Weasley family with his sister's death. He sure acted like the late Weaslette, though Harry could not know since he was too busy with his studies to care about some school girl's crush and fantasy. Luna had been the one to tell her how the female Weasley acted during their first year at Hogwarts.

The Ravenclaw huffed a laugh and yanked up his sleeve, bearing his bare arm to the room. The only think on the arm was his bracelet thought they was no telling if that is what Harry was talking about. The people in the room still looked at the pale, he would have to rectify that once he was free of this hell, flesh as if the Dark Lord would pop out of him and kill them all. The floo activating finally broke their stares as Dumbledore, a dark skinned male, and a woman with pink hair stepped through. They paused at the sight of Severus, Harry, and the Weasleys. Dumbledore was the first to recover.

"Severus, my boy, to what do we owe this visit? Do you have more information?" Harry look at Severus curiously, but the man never broke eyes contact with Dumbledore.

"I have acquired information. Knowledge that my godson was being held here against his will while his guardian is looking for him," Harry's breath caught hearing that Enyalios was looking for him. That he had send him here as a punishment. Perhaps he would see his seventeenth birthday.

"Now Severus, Harry isn't your godson. Besides his guardian could have written at any time to reclaim Harry, I have not received such a letter." Severus help up a hand pausing Dumbledore.

"As you said, you have received no letters and I am under the impression neither had Mr. Potter," Here he looked at the youth who nodded his head "though not for the lack of trying. I hear Ms. Granger is besides herself." Harry wanted to comfort Hermione and promise her he was fine, if a bit lonely. But if what Severus was saying was true than that meant no one was getting his letters either. He could feel the rage already beginning to well within him. Someone was messing with his mail! "Furthermore, since Harry's legal godfather is my soulmate, I hold responsibility over him when my soulmate cannot, though Lord Lestrange stepped in before I could," Harry wanted to leave, wanted to see Enyalios and beg his forgiveness and plead with him that it had not been Hermione's idea, imperioing him. Sure he would blame Blaise some, but he would bear the full blame even though it was probably forgiven. Harry had been missing for two months now. "As it stands, I will be taking Mr. Potter home to his _**legal**_ " the word was stressed conveying that Severus and Enyalios would take him to trial if he refused "guardian before there is an uproar, or more of one than presently." With that Severus turned on his heel, gesturing for Harry to lead the way to his room. Harry took one step before a hand fell on his shoulder, the grip bruise worthy. It took everything in him not to cry out.

"Just a minute Snivellus," Remus Lupin's voice was harsh like Harry had never heard before, his grip tightening on Harry. For a brief moment Harry remembered he was being held by a werewolf that could actually rip him apart. But he did not let the fear take hold of him, Enyalios would be proud of him. "Sirius is missing and I am positive he would not his godson with the likes of you," There werewolf practically snarled, Harry attempting to keep his cool. There would surely be bruising where he was holding the teen.

"But he would approve of you hurting him?" Severus countered, standing straight at the threat Remus posed to Harry currently. Severus was not overly fond of the brat, but he was Lily's boy and Sirius' godson. Some protectiveness had to develop with those circumstances. At the mention of hurting Harry, the wolf, thankfully, released the youth. The Ravenclaw wasted no time, rushing behind Severus and up the stairs to what Severus could assume was his room. "I would also like to remind you that your name is not mentioned in either of their wills or their entrusted guardians, while Lord Lestrange is," Severus nodded curtly, turning on his heels to follow Harry. He left behind a room of angry and shocked faces. It mattered not, he would not return here again. It did give him pleasure to know that James and Lily had put Rabastan down in their wills and not Remus, shows how much they had supported the union between their son and his mate. It also showed how much they had agreed with his and Sirius' soulmarks. It was relieving to know that someone had supported their bond.

Severus found Harry in what used to be Sirius' room. It looked much like it had in his youth, like Walburga never touched it after she blew his face off the family tree. Though Severus only knew from the memories Sirius had of Grimmauld Place. The potions master relayed the information to the Ravenclaw, wrist flicking to make the packing process quicker. Harry looked wide eyed at the room around him, seeming seeing it in a new light. This is where young Sirius grew up, hanging out with his father. He knew they preferred the Potter Manor over here, Grimmauld Place apparently, but surely spent some time here. The teen's face then morphed into one of disgust.

"Did you and Sirius snog here!" He exclaimed, backing away from the bed. Severus let an uncharacteristic snort and shook his head at the youth.

"Your godfather did not like me back then, let alone want to fornicate with me," Severus smirked as Harry got progressively more disgusted and red. "Come now, I'm sure you have heard worse words then fornicate, especially with that picture," Harry frowned, at the mention of the picture. His two-way journal had been with Hermione along with the picture. No wonder he hugged Severus when he showed up, two months without his soulmate. Anybody would be overly excited to see Severus if they were in Harry's position.

"Are they truly okay? Not just Basti, but Hermione and Enyalios?" Harry asked timidly, looking down at his feet. For a moment, Severus was struck by how young Harry was. He would turn sixteen in a matter of hours, but he looked like the six-year-old who lived with the Dursleys. The older man worried that there would always be that unsure little boy inside the 'great' Harry Potter.

"Of course they are. Enyalios, when he came through," Severus smirked at the apologetic look on the teenager's face. It would warm Enyalios' heart, even though the older man would rather have Harry back then have his apologies. "was looking for you, probably to tan you hind, only for you not to be there. Ms. Granger was besides herself, explaining what happened and how they, The Order, had taken you. I do not think I have seen the Lord Lestrange so angry." Harry listened raptly, feeling better knowing Enyalios was looking for him and did not leave him. His attention was also due to the fact he had not heard from anyone and this was the first piece of news he had gotten. "I was also there when he told the brothers, their anger could match the Dark Lord's. Rabastan destroyed half the room and Rodolphus has a rather colorful mouth, even in front of Ms. Granger" If he did not have the teen's attention before, he definitely gained it with that last piece of information. He almost flinched under the blazing emerald eyes.

"Hermione got to meet them?" Harry, despite his age, wanted to stamp his foot and pout like a child. Though it was probably long overdue, at least in Severus' opinion. Even with Enyalios in his life, Harry was not spoilt and asked for very little. He only wants to meet Rabastan.

"Yes, but on accident. Ms. Granger had floo'd to the manor about two weeks after your disappearance, or so I'm told, raving about how you have not answered any of her letters. It just happened and then I was called on to help tell the brother where you were," Severus concluded, hoping that Enyalios would take pity on the boy. "Enough of that for now before Sirius comes traipsing through the floo to gather you." Harry snickered at the image of his impatient godfather. Gathering his belonging, shrunken down by the professor thankfully and followed the older man down to the fireplace. Everyone was standing in the room same as they were when the duo went upstairs. Harry rolled his eyes at the Weasleys. Not all had been annoying, the twins were well enough with him and knew when he did not want their company. Sadly, Ronald and the Matriarch, Harry never bothered to learn her name, did not the same intelligence. Even though Ronald claimed to hate him and called him and Rabastan rather foul names, the redhead had followed him like a lost puppy whenever he left his room.

"Severus, you must understand that this is the safest place for Harry," the youth ground his teeth at the voice of Dumbledore.

"Mr. Potter do you Headmaster," he said coldly, the headmaster pausing before nodding his head obliquely.

"Of course, Mr. Potter. This is the safest place for Mr. Potter with the Dark Lord on the rise." The potions master huffed at the older wizard.

"And isolating him from his friends, family, and the world with a werewolf is the safest route?" Severus did not feel a lick of remorse for his words, pulling Harry in the fireplace and called out "Malfoy Manor!" Harry, at this point in his life, should have been ready for the collision of his feet hitting another fireplace, but sadly that was not the case. The raven haired boy came tumbling out of the fireplace and into a chest. From the smell of sandalwood and lemon, Harry knew exactly who had caught him.

"Good evening, Mr. Malfoy," He said, attempting to pull away, but the blond man held him fast. Harry allowed himself to be held, not sure what he was supposed to do. He had been around Mr. Malfoy a lot because of Draco, but he did not know that he meant anything outside of being his son's friend.

"Harry." He nodded his head slightly, his arms still holding the teen close. "Enyalios is going to smother you," the blond did not specify which king he meant, but Harry did not need him to. Lucius pulled away and Narcissa took her turn holding Harry and ensuring he was there.

"Is he here?" He asked, looking directly at Lucius. The blond held back a smirk, knowing Harry was not speaking solely of Enyalios.

"Rabastan and his brother are on a mission and the others are here. Ms. Granger's parents were going on a vacation and she did not want to be too far from you if you appeared. They allowed her to stay here." Harry bit his lip knowing that he would have to face everyone soon. "The brothers will be back late at night," Harry nodded, his heart racing. He may get Rabastan for his birthday. It would be the best present. "Come along," Harry followed behind the Malfoy patriarch, Severus and Narcissa behind Harry.

They were heading towards the room that Harry stayed when he visited, Harry realized from the many summers spent with the Malfoys, and with each step, Harry had to remind himself that they were worried about him and they did not send him away because they were angry. He was taken, stolen, kidnapped. Lucius pushed the door open to the room. Harry saw Draco and Neville before a body collided with his own, slightly bushy hair landing in his mouth. Automatically his arms tightened around Hermione and held her close. They stood together in a tight embrace for a minute. Harry was aware of others in the room, but all that mattered was Hermione and her trembling.

"You never wrote back," she whimpered into his shoulder and he rocked her gently.

"I never got any letters. I wrote so many," He told her, both looking up when someone cleared their throat. Harry focused on Sirius, taking notice that he looked healthier than he had since Harry last saw him. He had the house elf from Grimmauld Place next to him and a stack of letters held in his hand.

"I do not know who commanded it, but Kreacher was not allowed to bring you your mail," Sirius informed, handing the stack to Harry and wrapping his arms around Harry and Hermione, kissing both of theirs heads. Harry looked at the bundle in his hand, his eyes watering at the familiar handwriting of Hermione. There was so many for him being gone for two months. Harry held the tears back however, not wanting to overreact over something like this, old instincts from the Dursleys resurfacing. Sirius moved away and Blaise, Draco, Luna, and Neville took his place, Hermione still reluctant to leave his side. He got a multitude of responses, though everyone seemed to agree with Draco's "Never disappear again Scarhead." Hermione finally left his side, allowing for Harry to see Enyalios for the first time. His breath caught, green eyes boring into dark blue. One moment they were standing apart, then Harry was dwarfed by Enyalios and his robes, hidden from view from the rest of the room.

Harry finally let the tears that he had worked so carefully to hide fall. Enyalios had seen him at his worse and the loss that Harry had felt for the last two months finally overwhelmed him. Enyalios held his weight, like he always has. The older man rubbed his back, humming softly. The vibrations soothed Harry, his body slowly relaxing. Time slowed for the two, both clinging to each other. The others in the room moved to the side to give the pair some privacy, talking quietly amongst themselves.

"I'm sorry" Harry whispered, Enyalios instantly shushing him. Enyalios pulled back slightly to look at his ward.

"It's water under the bridge. Hermione already told me everything and it was very admirable of you to do something like that for the Dark Lord. Besides I think you suffered enough with Dumbledore," Enyalios smirked, brushing Harry's long hair from his face. Harry felt his grief lighten and his hold loosened.

"That's a muggle saying, how unbecoming," Harry snarked, not even feeling the cuff as a smile spread across his lips. Enyalios glared at the teen, but a smile of his own was on display.

"Did you not miss your mouth however," Enyalios' tone held no malice, happy to have Harry back. Harry was his family, like a great-grandson. Though with Harry's plans, Enyalios would not have to wait long for the next generation of Lestranges. Harry smirked back at his guardian before turning to the rest of the room. He was unsurprised to see Luna and Draco hanging on their respective mates, Lucius standing next to Narcissa's chair. He was used to all the couples around him and Hermione.

He was surprised to see Sirius perched on the arm of Severus' chair, the two holding hands as they spoke quietly to each other. The last time Harry had seen them together they did not outright hate each other, but they were distant and could not go long without insulting each other. Now they were practically snuggling.

"When did this happen?" He asked, gesturing towards the couple as he sat on the floor with Hermione, the young witch taking his hand. He squeezed back reassuringly, staring at Severus curiously. The potions master sneered at him, attempting to pull his hand from the Black Lord, but Sirius held fast grinning wickedly.

"Right around your disappearing act prongslet," Severus took great pleasure in watching Harry's face fall at the realization of how much his absence had changed all of them. "The bat," Severus' scowl returned as did Harry's smile "did not think that I should be alone in case I got captured as well. Why he thought that could happen in his own home, I have no clue," Severus freed his hand and pushed Sirius off his chair as the room laughed at the professor's expense.

"See if I do anything for you again," Severus grumbled, turning his attention to Harry. "Just you wait Potter, your soulmate is going to lock you in a tower," Harry stopped laughing, remembering that he could possibly see Rabastan tomorrow. The teen paid no mind to Severus' teasing, looking at Enyalios.

"Am I allowed to meet him? Hermione has and..." Enyalios held up a hand to pause the teen. Harry looked insecure and hopeful at the same time. How could Enyalios deny him something he wait ten years for. Especially when Rabastan has been waiting for thirty more.

"I do not think I could keep him away once Lucius announces you have been found," Enyalios said, attempting to look uninterested, but Harry's smile was infectious. Their lord would be lucky if Rabastan did not flee the meeting at the mention of Harry. The teen in question smiled like he won the greatest prize. Which he probably did. Everyone knew how much Harry wanted to meet Rabastan and when Hermione spilled why he had gone to the ministry, none of them were too surprised. Harry turned his attention to Hermione, a million questions on his tongue.

A collective groan sounded throughout the room, the majority of the males grasping their left forearms. The only ones who did not were Enyalios, Blaise, and Neville. Harry looked at Draco in surprise.

"I thought you wanted to remain neutral with the Zabini family?" Harry asked curiously, looking at Blaise to see how the other Slytherin felt. He received a half shrug and the customary smirk in return. Harry knew that Sirius had gotten the mark since he had practically told him as such, but Draco was a surprise.

"That was until Dumbledore kidnapped my idiotic Ravenclaw friend," Draco said, giving Blaise a quick kiss before leaving with the rest of the adults, ruffling Harry's hair on the way out. The Dark Lord was not to be kept waiting. Enyalios and Narcissa left as well to sit in on the meeting. This left Blaise, Luna, Neville, and Hermione in the room with him.

"Draco mentioned something about strategy," Blaise said, nudging Harry with his foot to get his attention. "Being he would be the only one in Slytherin house to have the mark before they are of legal age," Harry nodded his head, ready to ask more into the subject, but Blaise cut him off with a pointed look. "However since we all claim neutral, we should not know that," Blaise said before excusing himself for the night. Despite being friends for the better half of a decade, Blaise was still closed off with them. Though it was understandable since only Draco has seen him defenseless and that is how it should be with soulmates. Soon enough Luna and Neville excused themselves, promising to visit tomorrow for Harry's birthday.

"Unless your Basti locks you away," Luna tittered as she left which brought the questions back. Once the door was shut, the Ravenclaw boy whipped around to face Hermione, curriousity burning through him. Hermione giggled at the almost desperate look on his face, paired with a pout. He looked ready to beg her for information, as if she would hold the information from him.

"Go on and ask Harry," she insisted, settling on his bed. She let out a squeal when he leapt on the bed, almost knocking her off.

"Is he healthy? Happy? Handsome? Wait do not answer that one!" With the way Harry gushed, Hermione could have mistaken him for the bimbo Lavender Brown. The comparison only made her laugh harder, much to Harry's annoyance. "Was Dolphus everything you dream of?" He teased, smirking when Hermione stopped laughing in favor of blushing.

"Shut up Harry! He, along with Dolphus are as healthy as they can be nine months out of Azkaban. Rabastan trembles a bit and Dolphus spaces out a lot. They are both underweight, but they are healthy enough to go on missions. Happy? Hmmm, he seemed pretty content when I met him, other than when he found out you were missing. He wanted to know all about you, ask me and the picture endless questions," Harry perked up at the mention of the picture. He would not need it for much longer, but that had been the Rabastan he had fallen in love with and his first friends. With one look at Hermione's sad face, he slumped slightly.

"What happened to it?" He asked gently. He had loved that picture and while it would not be like the real thing, it would help when he was at Hogwarts.

"Rabastan was asking them questions when Rodolphus came in," Hermione looked down at her hands wringing together. "I guess he knew exactly when the picture was taken and he just lost it. He ripped it in half," Hermione's voice was grave as she got up to grab her bag, pulling the familiar journal out of it. She came back over to the bed and handed it to Harry. The raven haired boy pulled the picture from within the pages. The picture was split almost perfectly down the middle, between the two brothers. The tear allowed the magic to flow out of the picture, making it a normal picture. He stroked his fingers over Rabastan's face, comparing this version of him to the one he had seen at the Department of Mysteries. "He felt terrible when I told him what it meant to you," the raven haired boy nodded, carefully tucking the picture back into the journal.

"At the Ministry, did Rabastan hurt you?" Harry remembered that it had been Rabastan who held Hermione. The girl shook her head, smiling although a bit sadly.

"He did not hold too tight to begin with, but he was quick to loosen up when he noticed my mark," Hermione explained, casting a quick Tempus charm to check the time. It was well after midnight at this point. "Happy Birthday Harry," she said gently, the shifting to hug the other. Harry held her tightly, hoping that he would never have to go months without Hermione again. Hell he did not think he could go another two days without Hermione after his visit to the Order of the Phoenix. "It's getting late," she informed, already moving off the bed and gathering her belongings to retire to her room for the night. Harry scrambled after her, grabbing a hold of her arm to stop her.

"You never answered my other question," he smiled, releasing her arm.

"Yes Harry, Rabastan is very handsome," Hermione sighed exasperatedly.

"No! About Dolphus!" Harry laughed, playfully knocking his shoulder with Hermione's. Her blush returned and she looked down briefly.

"He is everything I dreamed he would be," The girl smiled brightly before taking her leave. Harry smiled at the door, happy that his friend was pleased with her soulmate. Hermione had waited to the same amount of time that Harry had to meet her soulmate and he was glad that she was not disappointed in the end. Harry readied himself for bed, wearing a pair of flannel pants and a plain grey t-shirt. He usually only wore boxers, but with unknown people in the manor, he should be properly dressed and ready for anything. Harry pulled off his glasses and climbed into bed. He was out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

It felt as if he had only been asleep for a few minutes before something woke him up. Or should he say someone. A calloused hand had grabbed a hold of his and Harry had always been a light sleeper from his time with the Dursleys. The second the hand touched him, his eyes popped open looking at the blurry figure before him. In the dark room, Harry could only make out the shape of the person. He reached forward with his other hand shyly, reaching towards the other's face. Sure it would have been smarter to grab his glasses and wand, but he had a feeling he knew who this was. Harry's hand met coarse hair, a beard he recognized, and a strong jaw.

"The beard is a nice touch you know," he murmured tiredly, the figure chuckling at him. The other moved to place a hand over Harry's on his cheek, turning his head to kiss his palm gently. Harry smiled, letting his thumb catch on the other's bottom lip before pulling back.

"Glad I meet your expectations little soulmate," Rabastan, now confirmed, chuckled shifting in his seat so he could rest his head on the bed and look at Harry. The Ravenclaw reached out and ran his fingers through the black curls, surprised that they were actually shorter than he thought they would be. And a bit unruly as well. Great, their children would be destined for disastrous hair. Feeling Rabastan chuckling, he may have said that out loud.

"You'll be here when I wake?" Harry asked, suddenly insecure that Rabastan would never come back or that this was all a dream and he was back in Grimmauld Place. Chapped lips pressed against his forehead, practically chasing all the bad thoughts away.

"I'll be here little lion," he promised, resting his head against Harry's thigh, letting the boy's fingers tangle into his messy locks. Harry nodded to himself, closing his eyes in hopes of falling back to sleep.

"You do know I was sorted into Ravenclaw right?" He asked, a soft chuckling lulling him into sleep once more.

 **RLHPRLHPRLHP**

"Harry!" He will admit, having knees crash into your stomach is never the best way to wake up. The boy gasped in surprised, attempting to push Draco off, but the blond just wrestled his way into the bed. Harry laughed once he got his breath back, wrestling Draco down onto the bed pinning the blond. The Slytherin huffed at him, trying to buck him off, but Harry held strong. Draco did this at least twice a week at Hogwarts and more over the summer so it was easy to get into the habit of wrestling first thing in the morning.

"I should be jealous that my soulmate is underneath another, but if I said that watching him get pinned was not the hottest thing ever, I'd be lying," Blaise's voice cut through the room and Harry turned to see that him and Hermione were standing there with smirks on their faces. They were all still in their pajamas, as tradition mandated. They had decided when they were eleven that whenever a birthday happened, they would all spend time together in their pajamas first thing in the morning. It seemed a bit strange, but it worked for all of them, especially seeing as their birthdays were during breaks so they could actually sleep in the same place.

"No wanking in my bed," Harry laughed, rolling off Draco and shifting so Blaise and Hermione could get on the bed. A crinkling of paper sounded when Draco settled back into the pillows next to Harry. The raven looked over at him questioningly as the Slytherin pulled out the piece of paper and handed it to Harry. Harry's heart equally fell and swelled at the handwriting on the paper. It was a bit jerky like the person who wrote it trembled a lot.

"Someone leaving you love notes, other than Blaise, Scarhead?" Draco laughed, pressing a kiss to Blaise's cheek though the darker boy did not deny what Draco had said. Everyone knew that Blaise liked to flirt and while not being close with their entire group, there was no denying that the four of them present were the closest. Plus, Blaise was rather open when drunk at the Malfoy's last Yule party and had shared that he would fuck Harry over Neville any day. Draco had not gotten too upset since he knew that Blaise was his and Harry belonged to Rabastan, who would kill Blaise if he even mentioned it around him.

Harry nodded his head, unfolding the letter to read what Rabastan had written.

 _Harry,_

 _I am sorry I had to leave this morning for I did not want to leave your side before you awoke. I was called out on a mission with another and will hopefully be back for breakfast. If not, I will see you as soon as I can. Rodolphus has one of your presents from me, I hope to give you the other in person. Happy birthday little lion._

 _Love, Rabastan_

 _Ps. I know you are not in Gryffindor, but I have spent the last fifteen years calling you lion and I hope it does not offend you immensely_

The writing was a bit hard to read with the number of jerks and awkward spacing on the parchment. It seems Rabastan shifts how spaced out his words are from jumbled together to taking up almost a whole inch of the paper. The jerks probably occurred from his trembling, but Harry did not care. The note is the first thing he had from the REAL Rabastan and it was endearing to know that he had not wanted to leave his side.

"Rabastan came to see me last night," he explained after re-reading the note a dozen times, passing it to a squealing Hermione so she could read it too.

"And how did it go?" Hermione asked, bouncing slightly on the bed after passing the note onto Blaise. Harry hoped that Rabastan would not be too upset with his friends knowing. Blaise, Draco, and Hermione knew everything about him and he shared everything, just like they did with him. Though now it would probably be a bit harder since Draco was a Death Eater and was not allowed to speak of the meetings lest he face punishment.

"Merlin, our children are not going to luck out in the hair department!" The others laughed at Harry's comment, all well aware of what Rabastan and his brother looked like and knew that curly hair ran in their family.

"Rodolphus actually has tamable hair and I'm sure Enyalios would not let his heirs run around with the same hair as you," Hermione giggled, not even dodging the pillow that flew in her direction.

"Other than that, he is everything I dreamed he be," Harry dodged the pillow as it came back to him, laughing when Hermione tried to tackle him. It felt nice to be with them like this again. He had missed his friends. They caught up for another hour or so before they decided it was time for breakfast. All the adults knew their tradition and probably had breakfast at normal time and did not wait for them. Harry waited for all his friends to leave, taking a quick shower before changing into a comfortable, yet formal outfit. He was meeting Rodolphus for the first time today and he wanted to make an impression, but he also did not want to try too hard. He ended with a dark blue V neck sweater and black jeans. Despite it being July, it was rather cold where the Malfoy Manor resided so this look would not be too suspicious. He really hoped that Rodolphus did not mind his jeans. There was no denying that they were more comfortable than slacks and easier to move in than chinos. Harry grabbed his wand and slipped it into his holster before leaving his room, where Hermione was waiting for him. She was dressed up as well, all guests aware of Narcissa's preferences for finer entire. Hermione had on a matching dark blue dress that appeared to be made out of lace and flowy at the bottom. It exposed her shoulders and had short sleeves that Harry did not know the exact name of, but then again he was not wearing dresses.

"Looking rather smart there Harry," Hermione commented, looping her arm through his as he escorted her down to the dining room.

"You look beautiful as well 'Mione," Harry was not oblivious to how his friend had grown into her body over the last year and she only seemed to get prettier and prettier each day. Harry was sure that if soulmates were not a thing he would be beating the boys off Hermione. Hermione said her thanks, with a blush of course, and they continued the rest of the way quietly. They stopped out in front when they reached Draco and Blaise, dressed similarly in black and dark green, who did not enter the room. "What are you guys doing?" Harry asked, attempting to look past them, but they were both tall with broad shoulders so it was impossible without jumping.

"Rodolphus," Draco said, looking at Hermione. The female stiffened, releasing Harry and pushing past the Slytherins to get into the dining room. Harry finally caught sight of the oldest Lestrange brother. He had longer hair than his brother, hair slicked back like how Draco used to wear it. He was wearing a black button up shirt with matching slacks, at least from what Harry could tell. What stood out the most was that his eyes were unfocused, staring ahead at something they could not see. Harry remembered what Hermione said about him spacing out a lot and figured this was one of those moments.

"Come back to me Rodolphus. Harry is here and he wants to meet you," Hermione whispered, her voice drifting through the quiet room. She was perched on the table, something she would never dare with Narcissa in the room and had tugged the older man's head until he was looking at her. Their foreheads were pressed together as Hermione whispered to her soulmate, her fingers stroking his clean shaven cheeks. Slowly the older man came back from where he was, blinking rapidly before staring up at Hermione.

"Sorry," he murmured looking ashamed, but Hermione was quick to reassure him. Harry, having only seen the photo copy of Rodolphus who was confident and newly married, was struck with how Azkaban had broken the brothers. He was sure that Rabastan was near his brother in mental stability and he would have to be ready to help his soulmate cope with fifteen years in prison. "You never came to breakfast," Rodolphus finally concluded, his eyes drifting to his plate of cold food that had been sitting there for Merlin knows how long. Hermione had not said how long Rodolphus spaces out for, but since regular breakfast had been over for an hour ago, they could conclude it was about an hour he had been lost in his thoughts.

"It's a tradition. On birthdays we hang out in our pajamas and talk, just us four," Hermione explained, not looking away from Rodolphus. Not even when a house elf popped in to take the cold food and went to make an additional plate for Rodolphus to have with them. The other three finally entered the room, Draco taking his normal seat as if this was actual dinner and Harry sitting across from him. Blaise was at Draco's side, looking a bit worried that he was sitting next to Rodolphus. Or as worried as he could look with a mask of indifference on.

"Whose birthday is it?" Rodolphus sounded like a hurt first year after a run in with Umbridge. It frightened Harry slightly. He had known Rodolphus, not this one, but a version of him and he had never sounded as scared or lost as he did now. Dolphus was his family and to see him like this made Harry want to protect him along with Hermione.

"Harry's, remember? Basti gave you his present the other day," Hermione supplied, grinning when realization filled his dark eyes and his head snapped to look at the other occupants at the table. His eyes locked on Harry, checking him over for what Harry could only guess was injuries. He got up from his seat, pressing a kiss to Hermione's forehead before making his way over to Harry. The raven haired boy stood up in time for strong arms to wrap around him. Harry wrapped his own arms around Rodolphus, whispering to him that he was okay. The older Lestrange cradled his neck and held him close to his chest.

"You scared us," Rodolphus whispered to Harry, pulling back to look at the teenager. Harry smiled sheepishly at Rodolphus, shrugging his shoulders.

"Harry scares everyone. I mean look at his hair," Draco teased, yelping when a hex hit him and glared at Blaise. "You are supposed to be on my side," he whined, crossing his arms over his chest and moving away from Blaise slightly.

"No picking on the birthday boy," Blaise shrugged at Draco, tucking into his food when it appeared in front of him. Rodolphus turned back to Harry, his face alight with happiness.

"It is your birthday!" He looked to be doing the math of how old Harry should be in his head. "Sixteen years old," he whispered, wincing at the age difference between them. There was a thirty-year difference between them and twenty-seven years between Harry and Rabastan. Harry could practically see the thought pass through Rodolphus' mind and shook his head slightly.

"Age does not matter," he whispered to the older Lestrange, resting his hand on his right forearm and gave him a quick squeeze. "Hermione and I love you and your brother no matter how much older you two are," he promised, giving Rodolphus' arm one more squeeze before taking his previous seat and tucking into his breakfast. Rodolphus looked at Hermione for a second before taking the seat next to Harry, not wanting to be too far from him at the moment. Two months of him missing and watching his brother despair over it was enough for Rodolphus to not want the little Ravenclaw out of his sight. Hermione understood the slightly pleading and quickly rounded the table, sitting on Rodolphus' other side, pressing a kiss to his cheek before sitting and eating her breakfast. Breakfast was a quiet affair, all busy with eating rather than talking. Harry was thinking over last night when Rabastan had come to visit him. He hoped that he had not missed him at breakfast just because of their tradition. He voiced his concern to Rodolphus after a few minutes of mulling it over.

"He did not make breakfast either, or he would be here right now," Rodolphus reassured him, smiling at the boy to his left. It warmed his heart to see someone other than his family worry about Rabastan. Breakfast went back to being quiet, only being disrupted by the appearance of a house elf when they were finishing.

"Mistress tells Ditzy that guests are expected in the sitting room to open young master Harry's gifts," Ditzy bowed once she finished, popping away without waiting for a thank you. Harry snickered while Draco shook his head at the elf. They had learned early on that Harry would thank them and insist that they call him just Harry, but the elves were no having it. Only Dobby really did so, but then again Dobby cried whenever Harry asked him for something.

"Best to go before mother comes and drags us all by our ears," Draco said standing up from his seat. He heard Rodolphus snicker and shot him a pointed look. "You two, she does not care about your age," Draco smirked when the elder quickly sobered up at the threat. The group headed out of the dining room and followed the Malfoy heir to the sitting room. There they found the adults and Luna and Neville.

"Happy birthday Harry!" The all chorused, Luna getting up to hug him while Neville gave his arm a friendly pat. Harry smiled, hugging Luna back and pulled back to take in the room. Lucius and Narcissa were sat together on a chaise, smiles on their faces. Enyalios and, to everyone's surprise, Minerva McGonagall were sitting together on the couch, Rodolphus taking up the spot on his grandfather's right, Hermione sitting on the arm next to Rodolphus. Neville and Luna were sitting on the floor next to the other couch that Draco and Blaise claimed, leaving the chair in the middle for Harry. He rolled his eyes at the placement of the chair before sitting. Narcissa flicked her wand, gifts flying in front of Harry and his eyes widened at the amount of them. Sure he was used to seeing the Malfoy and Lestrange extravagance, but it still surprised him every year. Harry looked unsure as he reached forward for one of the gifts. The floo activated at that same moment, Sirius tumbling out with Severus following.

"Don't you dare open that yet!" Harry's hand shot back, fearful that he actually had not gotten the gifts. Maybe some were Neville's? His birthday was the day before… Sirius looked sheepish as all the adult, save Rodolphus who looked confused, glared at him. Sirius made his way over to Harry and wrapped him in his arms, pressing a kiss to his locks. "Sorry to scare you pup, they are your gifts, I just wanted to see you open all of them," he murmured, knowing that Harry did not like others really knowing what life had been like at the Dursley's. Sure, everyone here already knew, Rodolphus excluded, but it did not make it any less embarrassing for Harry.

"It is okay, I should understand by now that they are mine and no one will take them," Harry whispered back, wrapping his arms around Sirius and taking a minute to gather himself and his fears. He nodded his head when he was ready and Sirius moved back, brushing his hair back before grinning and moving to sit with Severus. The potion's master took up the free space on the couch with Blaise and Draco and Sirius sat in his lap easily, ignoring the man's protests. Harry smiled at his godfather, glad that he had finally found his happiness, even if it was in Snape.

"Go on Harry," Hermione encouraged, her fingers laced with Rodolphus' from her perch. Harry reached for the first present, one from Sirius and made quick work of the wrapping. He had, once upon a time, taken his time with presents, but after five Yules with the Malfoys, he discovered that Draco hated having to wait and Harry did not like to bother others with his tendencies that were left over from his abusive childhood. He opened the package and grinned seeing it was a ton of joke products, some that Harry had not even seen in Zonko's.

"If I see any of that in my classroom, you will serve a whole year of detention and the mutt will as well," Snape said through gritted teeth, though he did not look as serious as he would have at school. Sirius pouted at him, pressing a kiss to Severus' lips, causing Harry to pretend to throw up along with Draco who was next to them.

Harry laughed as he grabbed the next one, from Draco. It was a new set of advanced spell books and a box of chocolate frogs.

"I have no idea how you would manage it, but that box is probably going to be gone by tomorrow," Draco laughed, Harry agreeing with him before moving on to the next gift. From Blaise he had received a new cloak made in Italy from the finest silk. When Harry questioned him, he had said that it was from him and his mother who believed that a young man should have something made of silk. Harry could see Narcissa mentally writing that down for Yule time for him and Draco. From Hermione, he of course got more books from varying subjects along with a new set of gloves for Herbology. Luna had gotten him another year's subscription to The Quibbler, despite him insisting that he would be glad to pay, and a empty mason jar. He raised his eyebrow at the jar.

"To catch those pesky Nargles," She smiled, Harry noticing that many in the room were confused, but Luna did not pay them mind. She was used to the stares from school.

"Thank you Luna. You'll have to let me know if I catch one," he smiled, placing the jar to the side and grabbed another present. From Lucius he got a wallet, which connected right to his Gringotts account and could take out whatever money he needed. Narcissa got him clothing of the finest quality, smirking at him when he realized they were the right size. Granted he should probably not be too surprised since she had a way of knowing everything, even if you did not want her to know. Severus had gotten him an advanced potions book and a new cauldron. Minerva got him a book on becoming an animagus which had everyone looking towards her.

"His father and friends were ones, though illegally," she looked pointedly at Sirius who just grinned mischievously back at her. "I thought he would like to become one as well, though my one rule is that you have to register it," Harry nodded, thanking her politely. He snickered when Sirius was shaking his head, mouthing that he would teach Harry and he did not have to register. With a smack from Severus, Sirius stopped, but winked at Harry. From Neville, he got an empty flower pot. Neville reached forward with his wand, a new one that was more capability with his magic thanks to Lucius, and tapped it three times. The pot filled with dirt and already had a flower growing in it. A blue one. Harry waited for Neville to explain, ignoring the giggles he heard from Narcissa who seemed to understand what the flower meant.

"Well you see, it is blue meaning that I hope you find a calm and a security with your life and the flower is an orchid," here Neville choked up a bit, not meeting anyone's eyes in the room. Luna held her boyfriend's hand reassuringly, knowing that Harry would love the gift. "They are meant to symbolize love and…um fertility. You know since you want a big family," Neville was stammering now, looking up to see Harry with red cheeks and holding the flower close to him. Sirius and Rodolphus were laughing loudly, not attempting to hide how hilarious they thought the situation was. Narcissa and Hermione were a bit calmer than that, hiding their giggles behind their hands. Enyalios and Severus both had their heads in their hands, shaking their heads. The others in the room fit somewhere in that spectrum.

"Thank you Nev," Harry said, getting up to hug Neville tightly. He knew some would not agree with him wanting to be a parent so early in life, but Harry could not see anything else he would rather do than give Rabastan children and build a big family. It was the one thing he had wanted before he even knew of Rabastan and who he was.

"Just remember Harry, no great-grandchildren until you are seventeen," Enyalios chimed in, taking his head from his hands and ordering a stiff drink from the house elf.

"Great grandpa Enyalios," Rodolphus laughed, poking fun at his grandfather and only laughed merrily when the elder knocked the back of his head.

"Shut it brat," Enyalios was smirking, shifting in his seat when he got his drink and took a hearty sip. Harry sat back in his seat and started on the gifts once more. He got an exclusive Bulgarian National jersey from Viktor, the two of them having gotten close during their time in the Tri-Wizard tournament. Harry had never been too big on Quidditch, but he liked watching it well enough. Besides it was funny watching Draco scramble off the couch and snatch the jersey away from Harry and going on and on with Sirius and Blaise. Harry rolled his eyes, using Draco distraction to open the only gift without a tag on it. He opened it slowly, his eyes widening as he opened the box. Instead was a diadem, and not just any one. It was Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem! Inside the box, he found a note and he quickly grabbed it, making sure that everyone was still distracted by Draco before reading the note.

 _I have been informed of your wish to remain neutral in this war and I will respect that, Harry Potter. I ask one thing of you however. Keep this safe. If this remains safe, your family's future is secured. You have my word. If you are agreeable to it, I would like to talk to you some day. I have heard stories of your intelligence and your stunt at the Ministry is rather brave for a raven. A bit foolish even, but the reasoning is purely Slytherin. I believe conversation with you would be much more enjoyable than the halfwits I am forced to talk to on a daily basis. If you wish to talk, just ask to see me and someone will take you to me. Happy Birthday Harry._

 _Slytherin_

"What have you got there Harry?" Harry quickly put the note back in the box and snapped it shut before anyone could see what it was. Hermione would surely know what it was the second she saw it.

"Just something from Marcus," he said, noticing Rodolphus shift at the mention of an unknown male sending presents to Harry. He had heard of Viktor, but not this Marcus. "Marcus Flint was a Slytherin at Hogwarts and he helped with some of my Runes homework, we are just friends. I'm not cheating on your brother," he rolled his eyes, laughing softly. He opened another gift as he talked, Marcus' actual gift which was a Runes book of course and a chocolate frog.

"Speaking of my brother, open his next," Rodolphus smiled, sitting up and pointing out which one was Rabastan's. Harry did so readily, quickly tearing off the paper. He found inside a book, much like a photo album and inside were pictures of Rabastan and Rodolphus in their childhood. Hermione came to sit with him, giggling and smiling at pictures of their soulmates as Harry turned the pages. The last picture in the book was a picture of Rabastan's beaming face, smiling at the taker of the picture.

"I had just told him that you were a Ravenclaw and that you were at the top of the class," Hermione said to Harry, the raven haired boy smiling back at the picture that waved at him. Merlin Rabastan was so handsome. Harry was reluctant to put the book aside, but he still had a few more gifts to open. He opened Rodolphus' next and found more clothing, though tailored around casual wear instead of formal like Narcissa was used to. Harry looked over at the Lestrange brother who just shrugged in return.

"Hermione told me that you liked muggle clothing, but I cannot exactly take her out there to shop for you so I had to owl order them, so I hope you like the colors," Rodolphus said, shifting in his seat nervously. Harry noticed that he also bit his lip when he was nervous or unsure about something. Harry pulled out a grey t-shirt, holding it out against himself.

"Thank you Dolphus," he smiled, the man grinning and looking sure of himself now. Enyalios beamed at his grandson, thankful that Harry was good at reassuring his grandsons about their insecurities. He did not like to see them so torn up about something.

"Now mine and then we can go have dinner and cake," Harry looked at a nearby clock, surprised to see that he had been opening gifts for hours now. Merlin everyone must be so bored! He made quick work with the gift, not looking up at anyone, fearing that they would be angry with him for taking a long time. Pale, but strong hands steadied his almost trembling ones. Harry looked up to see that Enyalios had joined him on the floor, smiling at him reassuringly. "Take your time. I did not mean to rush you," he murmured, pulling his hands back and urged Harry to open his gifts. Harry began on the gift again, his hands steady once more. He found a journal within and looked at Enyalios confused. He already had a journal. Enyalios smiled and opened the journal, conjuring a quill and writing Hermione out on the paper. A humming sound filled the room until Hermione pulled something from her pocket, opening her journal's cover. "This journal does not have a twin, but four brothers. It connects to myself, Hermione, Rabastan, and Rodolphus. All you must do is write our name or Lestrange, if you need all of us," Enyalios explained, gathering Harry in his arms when the younger boy was finally overwhelmed by all the thoughtful gifts. He cradled Harry close to him, kissing his messy locks. It had been ten years since he had first talked to little six-year-old Harry and he had come a long way from that scared boy in the cupboard. Enyalios hoped that Rabastan could encourage Harry to be the man he was meant to be and vice versa.

"I think it is time for dinner and cake," Lucius announced, standing up from his seat and helping Narcissa up before leading the way out and to the dining room. Harry had the house elves send his things up to his room before following along with Enyalios, Hermione, and Rodolphus at his side. Dinner was a quiet affair, all a bit tired from the day. All were a bit livelier by the time cake came out, Sirius even smearing some in Severus' face. Harry's smile was back before long and so large that his cheeks ached. It was well into late night when Harry finally made it back to his room. He made quick work of hiding the diadem in his trunk and putting a locking charm on it that only he could open. He would not risk his family's future. Harry changed easily, wearing some of Narcissa's new pajamas that she got him. He was a tad bit upset that Rabastan had not shown up at all the entire day, but he knew that it would be a matter of time before he saw him again. He was an inner circle Death Eater and a trustable one at that so he would probably be away on many missions. Still there was a part of Harry that had wanted him here for his birthday.

A knock sounded on the door just as Harry was about to get into bed, causing the Ravenclaw to huff a sigh. "Hermione, go away, you can read my books tomorrow," he called through the door, the person knocking once more. He whined softly and moved over to the door and pulling it open. "Honestly Draco?" Harry paused when he was met with a chest. He looked up, meeting a grinning Rabastan.

"I can still go if you would like," he said, pointing behind him. Perhaps his birthday wish actually came true.

 **RLHPRLHPRLHP**

I'm gonna be honest with you guys, I have no idea how I am awake right now, but I hope you enjoy this un-edited chapter! The next chapter will be about Rabastan and what happened when Harry was missing/etcetera! Any scenes you particularly want to see? What do you think Rabastan's other gift is? What do you think about Tom giving Harry the diadem? On another note, I just wanna let you guys know that I write requests and you can request here or on my tumblr scarycis ! Once more I hope you like my annual update, see you guys in 2019! Sike I'm kidding, but knowing me, it is the truth!


End file.
